Lucy's Plan
by Nightfeather777
Summary: Imagine losing all of your memory for the past 6 months. This is exactly what happens to Lucy. She was once a warrior cat, but now is a kittypet. One day, her former friends and family need her help. And she is curious to discover her old Clan, her brother, and most of all, to meet her parents. But not everyone wishes upon the happy ending. Rated T for usual warrior like violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well. It has been a long time, hasn't it? This story is called, Lucy's Plan. Please enjoy this story and your day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A tortoiseshell and white she-cat pelted away from the patrol of cats chasing her. They were forcing her away! Why? She hadn't done anything to deserve this! She was only six moons old, hardly old enough to be an apprentice, let alone cause a battle. Why had they blamed her? It had been her brother's fault! _Oh Talonpaw, if I ever get my claws on you again!_ The cold truth was, she hated her brother. They had always fought. Their parents would sometimes side with her, sometimes him. But recently, she had been blamed for _everything_ he had done. Bringing a fox into camp? Her fault. Losing that rabbit they had been chasing? Her fault. Causing the battle with RiverClan? Her fault. _I almost want to leave,_ she thought as she ran away from the cats.

"We've almost caught up to her!" She recognized Jaggedstone's husky mew. Terror drove her on. _How can I escape these fully-grown warriors?_

"I've got her!" Talonpaw jumped and landed on her back. She yelped in terror, trying to struggle free from his death-like grip on her.

"Eaglestar will be pleased," Carrionwing growled, stalking up to Talonpaw and glaring at the she-cat.

"Why do you even _try_ to run, Stupidpaw?" Beefang muttered, addressing her by her recent nick-name. Her real name had been Blossompaw, but because so many bad things had been happening, her name had been changed, to Stupidpaw.

"Let's take her back to camp," Jaggedstone meowed. The gray tabby tom picked her up by her scruff, and started dragging her back towards the ShadowClan camp. They would have to cross the Thunderpath, and Blossompaw was terrified of that place. They reached it before long, stopping to see if any monsters were coming.

"All clear," Carrionwing meowed. Jaggedstone began dragging her across the dank, stinging path. Suddenly, there was a large, booming sound, and a monster appeared! Jaggedstone tried hurrying to the other side, but he couldn't go very fast with Blossompaw in his mouth. He set her down and jumped in front of her, trying to shield her from the oncoming monster. It was HUGE. She thought regular monsters were big, but this one was so big, the cats could simply duck underneath it. And that's exactly what happened. As soon as the monster fled, Blossompaw took off, running faster and faster.

"Talonpaw has been hurt!" Carrionwing yowled in fear."Jaggedstone, go back to camp and fetch Mossflight!" Mossflight was the old medicine cat. He was very ancient, but still lived to serve his Clan. Every apprentice he'd had had died. If he died, ShadowClan would be in deep danger. Everyone had thought Blossompaw would be his next apprentice, but she had turned him down. "I want to be a warrior!" She had said defiantly, and both her parents were okay with her decision.

"I need to get Blossompaw!" Jaggedstone yowled. "She might have been hurt too! Send Beefang!" Jaggedstone hared after Blossompaw, who was running along the path. She was heading for SkyClan's territory.

"Blossompaw!" Jaggedstone yowled."Wait! I want to help you!" Blossompaw slowed, her paws stopped skimming the Thunderpath, and she came to a stop. "Go to Twolegplace," He huffed, breathing hard. "You'll be safer there."

"You sure?" Blossompaw asked. In truth, she and Jaggedstone were close. He wasn't her mentor, but she liked him more. They were close, and even when the patrol had been chasing her down, she knew he'd never hurt her. "Can you come with me?"

Jaggedstone nodded, "But only for a little while. Kestrelwind will wonder where I am, and Daisyfoot will be looking for you," Kestrelwind was their deputy, a strict and very somber cat. Daisyfoot was Blossompaw's mentor, who she didn't like too much.

"Okay." The two cats walked in silence for awhile, and suddenly they approached the stone buildings in silence. "Will I ever see you again?" Blossompaw asked Jaggedstone, her eyes clouding with grief.

"Of course. As soon as everything clears up, I'll come looking for you." Jaggedstone promised as he touched noses with the small cat. She blinked gratefully at everything he had done, and would do, for her. She turned around, leaped over the fence, and started walking through the short grass. She leaped over another fence, and landed in more short grass. The sun was setting quickly behind her.

Suddenly, Blossompaw heard growling. Her eyes stretched wide in fear as a dog lunged for her. It was a huge animal. "Jaggedstone!" She yowled as she began pelting away. "Help!" She raced onto a small Thunderpath, and a monster was barreling towards her. She yowled in terror as its giant black paw hit her. Her vision clouded with little white stars, everything spinning.

"Blossompaw!" She heard someone calling her name. Was that her name? Blossompaw sounded familiar, but she didn't know. _I feel like I'm floating. Am I dying?_ She closed her eyes, and she wouldn't open them for another quarter moon.

* * *

A she-cat heard muffled sounds around her. Where was she? _I can't remember anything,_ she thought. Something began to pick her up. Its paws weren't fluffy, but they were warm. She could hear voices. She wasn't sure what was happening. Her eyes flashed open, revealing bright lights, and very tall figures. One of these figures was holding her in its paws. _These cats are so tall! And why are they naked? What's up with that?_ The little fur they had was on their heads, although this one didn't have _any_ fur. She was put inside a shiny gray den, with tons of cats mewling around her. She closed her eyes. _I'm sure this is just a dream._

* * *

 *****One quarter moon later*****

Lucy chased after her new friends. She didn't remember what had happened after a car had hit her. Only that these humans were nice, and her dog friends weren't savage beasts. Even the day that the car had hit her, she only remembered what had happened after, not the actual incident.

"C'mon Lucy! Even Chile can run faster than that!" Chase, the large German Shepherd, was referring to the smaller dog, a reddish brown mutt called Chile.

"My legs aren't as long as yours!" She hissed, trying to keep up with Chase. The truth was, she believed her life hadn't been this fun. Only one name stuck in her head. Jaggedstone. _Jaggedstone._ Who was this cat? She didn't know. Couldn't remember. But she felt he was important. Her life was good now. She was strong and healthy. _My parents would be so proud,_ apparently her parents had died. She couldn't remember that happening, but she didn't care. Life was about living in the present, that's what Caspian, the Golden Retriever had said. He was right! She didn't have time to dwell on the past. Her life was now, with her big dog brothers, and her master, Nicole.

* * *

 **~Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well howdy! Thanks y'all for reading my story! May everyone have a lovely holiday season.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Soft rustles sounded around Lucy as a warm, gentle summer breeze blew by. _Maybe I should try hunting,_ she thought, glancing up at the full moon. Night was her favorite time of day. She didn't know why, but it felt easier to hunt under the cover of darkness. _That must've been what my parents had done,_ she leaped from the fence, landing in a clump of ferns. She opened her jaws to taste the air, scenting for anything small and vulnerable. She didn't need anything large, just a small snack.

Lucy spotted a mouse, at the bottom of a tree, nibbling on a seed. Immediately, Lucy lowered herself into a stalking crouch, coming forward with much caution. The mouse didn't seem to notice her, and she pounced, sinking her claws into its delicate soft fur, killing it with a swift bite.

"Hey!" an agitated mew sounded from the bushes. Lucy's hackles rose. She was ready to defend her prey.

A black and white tom stalked out from the bushes, lashing his tail. "I was hunting that!"

"So? _I_ caught it." Lucy replied, glancing over to some bracken that parted to reveal another cat, an orange and white tabby.

"Wait a minute..." the first tom muttered, coming up to Lucy and sniffing her. "Blossompaw! What are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Who's Blossompaw?" Lucy meowed in confusion.

"Aren't _you_ Blossompaw?" the black tom growled, raising a paw, claws unsheathed.

Lucy shook her head, and lowered herself, ready to pounce on this mangy newcomer.

"You should really leave, you're trespassing on ShadowClan's territory!" the orange tom hissed, casting a glance at the black and white tom.

Lucy lunged on top of the black and white tom, sinking her claws into his shoulder fur. He hissed, arching his back and throwing her off. The other tom raced towards the mouse, and Lucy got up and rammed into him. "You ain't leaving with that!" she snarled, and the tom dropped the prey and ran towards the other tom.

"Talonpaw it isn't worth it!" he yowled, running into the trees. "We shouldn't fight this kittypet over a mouse!"

"Clan pride is at stake!" Talonpaw hissed, racing towards Lucy. The she-cat glanced up. The fence wasn't above her! _I can't jump over that cat; he's too large! I'd never make it,_ suddenly the tom bowled into her, slashing at her jaw. She dropped the mouse, desperately clawing at Talonpaw. "I won't loose to a _kittypet,_ " he muttered into her ear. His claws raked down her shoulder. She let out a screech of terror.

"Talonpaw! Let her go!" it was the other tom, the orange and white tabby.

"Why Lionpaw? If _I_ was the Clan's leader, I most certainly would _kill_ this sorry excuse of a cat!" Talonpaw spat. Lucy felt her vision clouding. Panic rose inside her. _I'm going to bleed to death! These two cats are going to kill me! I'M GOING TO DIE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW._ Out of fear, Lucy began clawing the other cat, latching onto something and giving a massive tug. Someone yowled, and there was randomly more fur.

"Talonpaw! Lionpaw! Eaglestar wants to see you!" a new voice yowled.

"Coming Yelloweye!" Talonpaw hissed. He turned and glared at Lucy. "This isn't over, _Blossompaw._ " he turned and fled, and the other tom was still standing there.

"Shouldn't _you_ be going too?" Lucy growled, heaving herself to her paws. She ran her eyes down her flank, gasping when she saw how bad it looked.

"I want to know who you are," he muttered. Lucy watched him as he crouched in the grass. "Also, it would help if you put cobwebs on your wounds, and take thyme for the shock, and-"

"THEN GO GET EVERYTHING YOU JUST MENTIONED!" Lucy spat, glaring at Lionpaw.

"I'm not a medicine cat! I only know a little bit from eavesdropping!" he replied, looking rather flustered.

"The term medicine cat does sound familiar," Lucy muttered. Hope flashed in Lionpaw's eyes.

"Really?" he started to approach her, slowly, as if he was nervous.

"Yeah. Is there a cat named 'Jaggedstone' that you may know?" Lucy asked. She knew that this could help bridge the gap of her memory loss.

"Yes!" Lionpaw meowed happily. "I can maybe bring him to you tomorrow! You _must_ be Blossompaw then!" suddenly his eyes clouded with grief. "You weren't ever treated very well," he muttered softly.

"I am _NOT_ Blossompaw!" Lucy snarled, her shoulder fur rising in anger. "When will you get it in your head?"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "Will you at least agree to meet him tomorrow?"

Lucy sighed heavily. "Fine." she padded towards the fence. It would take all of her muscle and courage to even climb up it. She jumped, her claws digging into the wooden surface, and she practically fell onto the short grass on the other side. She rose stiffly to her paws, and began looking for cobwebs. Many lonely days when Nicole was gone had been spent back here, and whenever the dogs felt sick, or someone got injured, she would love to try out a new herb she had discovered. _First, I need to find some comfrey to soothe my wounds, then use the cobwebs to keep the poultice in place,_ she quickly found the comfrey, and began digging. "Where's a dog when you need one," she muttered as the root was dug up. She quickly made a poultice and found cobwebs, and now she would look for a place to sleep out here. Underneath the yew bush, she curled up, praying that the dogs wouldn't disturb her.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes slowly. A big, wet nose was sniffing her face. "Ack!" she yelped, jumping a bit.

"What happened to you?" Caspian, the golden retriever whined.

"I was attacked by some savage cats," she muttered. "I don't really want to talk about it,"

"Well that's okay, but if they come back, let me deal with them." Chase growled. He was a bit over-protective, but Lucy always felt safe with him around. She let out a soft purr.

"Thanks Chase. You think Nicole will be worried?" she asked anxiously.

"Naw!" Chilie barked, running up to her. "I remember when Caspian was just a wee puppy, and she tripped and fell on the poor guy! She was concerned at first, but he didn't need to go anywhere."

"Good. In the meantime, I think I'll go to sleep in my bed inside." Lucy gasped in shock at how badly her wounds hurt. But she would heal fast. Even after the accident, she had recovered quickly, without any scars. _I'll eat and sleep, and maybe later play with the dogs,_ she thought as she began to eat her cat food.

* * *

 **Love y'all!**

 **~Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cold was the night as Lucy sat stiffly on the other side of the fence. She had asked Chase to be there, just in case this 'Jaggedstone' turned out to be a fake. Her wounds still hurt badly, and they had even bled a bit. She had done her best to stay away from Nicole's sight, who would most likely be concerned and then rush her to the Vet. She shivered at the thought.  
"Are they coming yet?" Chase growled, the yew bush he was in trembling.

"Just be patient!" Lucy spat in reply. It was leaf-fall, or as the dogs called it, Autumn, and colder the nights kept becoming. Suddenly, the dead fronds of bracken parted to reveal a gray tabby tom and a black she-cat. Lucy tensed up, waiting for them to speak.

"You are Blossompaw, yes?" the black she-cat asked.

Lucy shook her head gently."No. I am Lucy,"

"She looks so much like her, though!" the gray tabby meowed, his voice clothed in sadness.

"Which one of you is Jaggedstone?" Lucy asked, her voice quivering. _Why am I so nervous? These cats don't seem like they want to hurt me,_ she thought.

"I am Jaggedstone," the tom replied."And that is Daisyfoot. We were wondering if you would remember anything, before..."

"Before what?" Lucy asked. She was so annoyed by these cat's careful, precise words.

"Well, you see, Blossompaw was my apprentice and-" Daisyfoot began, but Jaggedstone cut her off.

"She _was_ your apprentice." he glared at her, before continuing."Blossompaw was hit by a monster-"

"What's a monster? Are they common?" Lucy looked around, expecting a large monster to appear and eat her.

"They're something a two-leg would ride in," Daisyfoot commented.

"Anyway, she seemed confused. I tried yelling 'Blossompaw! Blossompaw!', but I don't know if she heard me," Jaggedstone put his head down, and Daisyfoot rested her tail on his back for a brief second.

"It wasn't your fault," she mewed softly. He straightened.

"You're right. It was everyone's fault," he growled.

"I know I've heard the name Blossompaw before," Lucy muttered, concentrating hard. Suddenly, the ground began spinning, and she was lying on the road. A car was speeding away, and she saw a gray tom hovering over her. It was Jaggedstone, the same cat who was in her backyard. He started pelting away, getting farther and farther away from her."No! Wait, please!" she hissed. Strength, she didn't have any. She kept yowling, and she was back, on the grass, shaking.

"Blossompaw!" she recognized Lionpaw's glossy orange and white tabby pelt. She looked weakly at him, realizing Jaggedstone and Daisyfoot weren't there."You're fine, Jaggedstone is here, you're okay..." she tried blocking him out. Where was Jaggedstone?

"What happened?" Daisyfoot asked. She stepped out of a yew bush.

"I-I..." Lucy didn't know how to describe it."I think it was a flashback, to the side of the road, after I'd been hit,"

"Hit by what?" Jaggedstone asked, his eyes glowing with hope.

"A car." Instantly Jaggedstone looked crestfallen.

"A car _is_ a monster, I think," Lucy muttered.

"So, then, could you be Blossompaw?" Lionpaw meowed, his green gaze fixed intensely on her.

"I am _not_ Blossompaw!" she growled."Please, leave me in peace!"

"Let's go, Daisyfoot," Jaggedstone meowed, turning away. The two cats began talking, but they were too far away to hear.

"I'm sorry Lucy," Lionpaw meowed."It's just that, well, Blossompaw was-"

"I don't care," she snarled."Just do me one favor: never, _ever,_ for the sake of StarClan, come near me again!"

Lionpaw's eyes widened."STARCLAN."

Lucy rose stiffly to her paws, and cast him a confused look."What?"

"Do you believe in StarClan?" Lionpaw asked, approaching her at a slow, awkward stalk.

"I've heard of them," she muttered, then glared at him."But why would you care?"

"Okay. So there's these five Clans, and they live-"

"Is this relevant to the story?" Lucy began limping towards the fence. Dawn would soon be approaching. _I need to get inside before Nicole has realized I've been gone all night!_ she thought, becoming even more panicked.

"Yes!" Lionpaw hissed."Anyway, they live together. Not in the same camps, but near each other's territory. StarClan is where our ancestors go once they die. If you believe in StarClan, you _must_ have at least been near Clan cats before!"

"Are you about to say that I'm Blossompaw again?" Lucy was annoyed, but she could see where this is going. _What if I_ do _have a past with these cats?_ she instantly pushed the thought away. _It's only a coincidence, yeah, just a coincidence._

"No, but you must und-" a hiss came from the bushes. Several large cats appeared, and one grabbed Lucy by the neck. She didn't even dare to try and get away. She knew Chase could scare these cats. He started barking, but she realized in terror that she and these cats were on the other side of the fence! _StarClan, if you do exist, please let Chase jump over the fence to get at these cats,_ she prayed, although her brain believed it was pointless, her heart thought otherwise.

"The faster we bring her to Eaglestar, the better!" she recognized Talonpaw's meow. Terror flowed through her, like a river.

 _What if I never get to see my dog family again?_

* * *

 **~Night**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lucy hissed. Why were these cats so _obsessed_ with her? She wasn't Blossompaw, yet they treated her as if she were. She lashed out with a forepaw, and caught the cat carrying her on the nose. He dropped her in a flash.

"Pick her up, Flashbreeze!" Talonpaw growled. Talonpaw and Lucy were too evenly matched in size for him to carry her. The black tom that had been carrying Lucy nipped at her scruff, but Lucy was already pelting away in the trees. She had a general sense of where she was going, but what was most concerning to her was the fact that her poultice was slipping off. _My wounds!_ she panicked. _If I keep running, the poultice will fall off, and then..._ she had no desire to continue the thought. However, the group of cats were catching up to her.

"Jump on her, Hareclaw!" Talonpaw yowled. Lucy realized in horror that she had no idea where she was. Paws slammed into her, and suddenly the ground began spinning again. _I didn't think that that cat had hit me_ that _hard,_ Lucy thought as the bracken around her turned to light gray stone, and she was lying on the road; again.

"Help! Blossompaw has been hit!" She recognized Jaggedstone's panicked meow as he pelted away from her. Lucy's body felt extremely sore, as if she had just been hit by something. She couldn't move much more than her tail, and even that was difficult. She recognized the shape of a human, and it was picking her up. She was in the back of a car...zooming away at a fast pace...

"Blossompaw!" Lucy heard someone yelling Blossompaw again. Her mind cleared; she was lying in a clump of bracken, sunlight pooling around her. The sun had risen. Where were the cats that had been chasing her?

"Blossompaw!" With a hiss of annoyance, Lucy stood, and immediately collapsed."Blossompaw, it's me, Lionpaw." the young orange and white tabby from earlier had returned.

"I'm not Blossompaw," Lucy muttered, curling into a ball in the bracken.

"You need to go," Lionpaw meowed."If Eaglestar finds you, that will be the end of it!"

"I don't care if Eaglestar finds me!" Lucy wailed. _I just want to go home._

"How can you not care? He's the most ruthless leader in the five Clans!" Lionpaw lashed his tail. Lucy's ear twitched.

"Clans? Aren't those the groups of cats living...like... _everywhere_?" Lucy felt as if she recognized the Clans. But she wasn't fully positive that she understood what they were.

"Yeah..." Lionpaw dropped his head."Eaglestar still thinks you're Blossompaw, though. He wants you dead."

"What did I ever do to him?" Lucy yowled. Suddenly Lionpaw slapped his tail over her muzzle.

"Quiet!" He hissed."I hear someone coming!" The bracken parted to reveal a very old black tom.

"Mossflight!" Lionpaw meowed in delight."I was afraid it was Ea-"

"Blossompaw!" Mossflight, the black tom yowled."Where have you been?"

Before Lucy could answer, Lionpaw meowed, "She claims that she isn't Blossompaw," Lucy cast a glance at the orange tom.

"And I'm not," she meowed.

Mossflight dipped his head."There's something I want to talk to you about, Lucy." Lucy felt a cold chill run down her spine. _How does this 'Mossflight' know my name?_ she thought."At the next half moon, you've been instructed to come with me to the Moonstone. StarClan wants to chat with you." _I_ know _I've heard about StarClan before,_ Lucy thought hard. But she didn't recall anything.

"When is the next half moon?" Lucy asked, her thoughts buzzing around in her head like bees in her brain.

"In about a quarter moon," Mossflight responded."Until then, you must rest. I will take care of you personally"

"I can just go home," Lucy growled. But she realized that she had no idea where she was.

"You're a kittypet, aren't you?" Mossflight asked. _Kittypet! I know that word!_ Lucy knew it meant something about living with Twolegs, which were humans.

"Yes, I am, so if you could kindly show me the way to Twoleg Place, I'd be very happy." Mossflight and Lionpaw exchanged glances.

"You use Clan words, yet claim you aren't one," Mossflight was shaking his head."Lionpaw, I want you to go fetch Birchfang of SkyClan. Lucy can stay there, for now. I'm sure SkyClan won't mind,"

"Who's Birchfang?" Lucy asked as Lionpaw ran off.

"SkyClan's medicine cat," Mossflight meowed, staring at Lucy. His sharp amber gaze was making her uncomfortable. _Why is he watching me like a hawk?!_ "Lucy, I know you claim to not be a Clan cat, but you must be. You'll see, when the time comes." Lucy only rolled her eyes. She didn't care what this old flea-bag thought!

The two cats sat in silence, looking around the sunny forest. It was warm, for early new-leaf, but Lucy liked it."Is New-leaf a Clan word too?"

Mossflight nodded."I just hope that whatever StarClan is planning, it helps you realize who you are, Blossompaw or not. You're clearly a Clan cat."

Lucy shifted her paws nervously. _What if I_ am _a Clan cat? Which Clan would I go to? Not the one with Talonpaw, he's too mean._ "What Clan are you from?"

"ShadowClan," Mossflight replied. Suddenly the bracken parted, revealing a massive brown tabby tom."Eaglestar!" Mossflight meowed. Lucy smelled his fear-scent. She began to tremble. This was the cat that wanted to kill her!

"Greetings, Mossflight. I see you have found Blossompaw," Eaglestar meowed."But you know she's to be given to me,"

"No she's not!" A dark gray tabby hissed, crashing through the bracken.

"Birchfang! You've come just in time!" Mossflight meowed.

"And I'm not alone. I told Qailstar you're trespassing in SkyClan territory!" Birchfang growled. Several other cats appeared, and they all started attacking Eaglestar.

"Come!" Birchfang was waving his tail towards Lionpaw, Lucy, and Mossflight."You must hurry to SkyClan!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was the night of the half moon, supposedly when the medicine cats would gather. The night was chilly for New-Leaf, and cats were milling about the SkyClan camp with fluffed up fur and shivers. The sun had just set, and Lucy had just woken up from a nap.

The SkyClan cats treated her well, and Mossflight and Lionpaw. Mossflight had been Birchfang's mentor, after Timberwing, the former SkyClan medicine cat, died unexpectedly. Lucy was getting used to eating squirrels and other meaty foods. She certainly liked them more than the dry kibble her human fed her. _I hope Nicole isn't too worried about me being gone for so long,_ Lucy prayed silently that her Master was okay. _I'm sure Nicole will be waiting when I return. I've been gone for awhile before._

Lucy's wounds had also, for the most part, healed. There was still a gash, but it was shallow and never bled much. Fur on her shoulders had already started to grow back.

"You ready for tonight?" Mossflight asked Lucy.

"I guess," She gulped. _What if Eaglestar is there?!_ Shifting her paws nervously, she cast a glance at several SkyClan apprentices who had become her friends over the past quarter moon.

"When are you leaving?" A short-legged black tom named Fallowpaw asked.

"Soon." Mossflight replied before Lucy could even open her mouth."As soon as Birchfang is done with Mistyshadow." Mistyshadow was a queen who was due any day now, except she had gotten sick. _I hope we leave soon! I want to get out of these Clans as soon as possible!_

"Ready?" Birchfang padded out of the cleft in the rock, smelling strongly of herbs.

"Of course. Let's go." Mossflight meowed. The three cats set off at a brisk pace towards Four Trees, the sacred meeting place for the cats. Already waiting there for them was a mottled white and blue tom.

"Greetings, Jaystorm." Birchflight meowed. The other tom dipped his head in reply.

"No sign of Cherrywind nor Iceclaw." He replied, his voice deep. The tom glanced at Lucy."Why is she here?"

Mossflight sighed."I'll tell you later. It's a long story." Jaystorm had a curious look in his eyes.

Two cats came out of a holly bush, a small russet red she-cat and a tawny she-cat.

"Let's go." The russet she-cat hissed. She looked at Lucy, but made no comment. They set off at a brisk pace, and Lucy was surprised at how fast these cats were going. She had to jog to keep up.

"What's the rush?" Called Birchfang.

"I've got two kits back in RiverClan that are very sick." The russet she-cat, who was Cherrywind, replied. No one said anything after that.

The path to the Moonstone was harder and longer than Lucy would've imagined. They crossed the moor, pelting at this point. The traveling cats reached the road, and they crossed it with no delays. It was completely dark by the time they reached the other side of the road, and the moon had just risen.

"Mossflight, are you going to tell us why there's another cat coming with us tonight?" The tawny she-cat named Iceclaw meowed.

"She's staying in SkyClan for awhile," Mossflight replied."Eaglestar wants to kill her."

"She doesn't smell like a Clan cat," Cherrywind growled, still at the head of the group. Mossflight proceeded to tell the cats about Lucy, how she was hit by a car and all that.

"And you survived?" Jaystorm asked, staring at Lucy.

"She's had no major issues, other than her memory." Mossflight meowed. They had reached the foot of the mountains.

"What's wrong with her memory?" Iceclaw asked.

"She doesn't remember the first six moons of her life." Mossflight stated bluntly as he began to climb the mountain. Lucy went last as they scrabbled up the steep cliff side.

"Lucy," Birchfang mewed softly as she reached the top of the cliff."I don't think Mossflight told you this, but these cats that you're about to meet, they're dead. But they hold more power than any other cat out there." He flicked his tail towards the Clans. Under the moonlight, the forest seemed so far away. _Have we really traveled that far?_

"Is Eaglestar more powerful?" Lucy asked, a shiver running down her spine as she thought about the tom.

Birchfang purred."Nope." He turned around and beckoned her with his tail."Come. It is time for you to share tounges with StarClan."

Lucy followed Birchfang into the tunnel, and as it got narrower and narrower, and more dark, she started breathing faster.

"Oh my gosh we're never going to get out the cave's going to crash in on us and then we'll be buried and-" Lucy desperately wanted to turn back.

"Hey," She heard Birchfang's calming voice ahead of her."You're fine. Countless cats have made this same journey. You'll be fine, just keep following me." Lucy realized with a new wave of fear it was just them.

"Where are the others?" She cried out.

"I can find my own way, now hush up." Birchfang meowed. Lucy followed his scent, and suddenly, the small tunnel opened up into a large cave, with a massive stone in the middle.

"Now, when the moon touches this stone at just the right time, touch your nose to the stone. That's how you share tounges with StarClan." Just then the moon hit the hole in the roof, illuminating the rock, turning it into a blinding white. Lucy pressed her nose into the cold stone, and immediately blacked out.

 _There was soft kit-laughter. She saw a black and white tom-kit, and a cat that looked like her. The two were playing in what looked to be another Clan camp. Eaglestar was even there, watching._

 _"Pretty cute, how you and your brother used to play like that," A random blue-gray she-cat had appeared beside Lucy._

 _"That's not me." Lucy responded. But already doubts were filling into her mind._

 _"Let me show you something..." The she-cat meowed, padding away into a lush green meadow._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Lucy looked at the blue-gray she-cat for a heartbeat before following her into the tall green grass. Lucy expected the grass to be prickly, but it wasn't. Instead, it felt soft, like the grass in her yard._

 _"This is what I want to show you." The blue-gray cat meowed. She parted some reeds with her tail, and there, hidden among the reeds, was a small pool. Lucy stood beside the she-cat, looking into the pool._

 _"I don't get it," Lucy meowed, shaking her head."It's just my reflection."_

 _The other she-cat's ear twitched."Look a little harder,"_

 _Lucy gasped. She was staring at the young kit that looked like her!_ How is this possible?! _she thought._

 _"You see, you_ are _a Clan cat. You just didn't remember," The she-cat said."My name is Sunwing. I'm related to you,"_

 _"How?" Lucy asked, her neck fur rising._ She looks nothing like me.

 _"I am your mother's mother. Your mom is a ShadowClan cat, and so is your father. You used to live in ShadowClan. But you ran away." Sunwing meowed._

 _"If you know my mother's name, what is it?" Lucy asked. Her paws tingled at the possibility._ This cat could help me discover my past! _Lucy thought with joy._

 _"You believed your mother's name to be Lichen, but your mother's real name was Lichenpelt," Sunwing meowed. Lucy gasped. This cat knew her mom!_

 _"So then, how am I supposed to remember kithood? In the Clans?" Lucy asked. She felt warm from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail. Although she was happy, Lucy couldn't be sure that this 'Lichenpelt' was her mom._

 _"You can't ever recover the memories, but those flashbacks should help piece together enough. Also," Sunwing began to fade away."You_ must _go by an apprentice name."_

 _"What name should I go by?" Lucy was desperately trying to see Sunwing, but the she-cat had faded away. Lucy saw the meadow swirling, and suddenly, the black and white tom-kit was older, and he was chasing her._ Talonpaw!

 _Using her paws, she started to thrum through the forest where she was being chased. She felt hot breath on her tail._ He's almost caught up to me! _Lucy felt the ground sway beneath her paws, and she was in Mother Mouth again._

Lucy blinked open her eyes as she looked around to see if the other cats were awake. But it was only her and Birchfang. "The others left?"

Birchfang nodded. "Mossflight was getting cold, and Cherryflight had to check on those sick cats. Jaystorm and Iceclaw just wanted to leave,"

"Oh. Well at least _you_ stayed," Lucy meowed, standing. "Was I a ShadowClan cat?" She blurted out.

"Er-yes, you were. But I thought you didn't want to go back because of Eaglestar," Birchfang replied, leading the way out of cave. The cats were plunged into deep darkness, but Lucy wasn't as afraid as before.

"Oh." Lucy had nothing more to say. As much as she wanted to return to being a ShadowClan cat, she wanted more than anything to go home. "I think, now that I'm well enough, I want to return home." The cats had reached the mouth of the tunnel, and the sky was a pale blue, brightening with each passing minute. Birchfang just stared at her.

"Okay, that's fine," He meowed, but there was some disappointment in his tone.

"What?" Lucy asked, annoyed. _It wasn't_ my _fault that I ended up here,_ She thought. _I still am not sure if I even_ am _a Clan cat._

"Well, normally us medicine cats aren't allowed to share what we saw, but I need to tell you this," Birchfang paused, looking down. "Let's walk and talk," they scrabbled down the cliff side, and continued walking through the brightening forest. "StarClan said that part of your destiny was to save the Clans from Eaglestar."

"What?" Lucy gasped. She could hardly stand to talk about him, let alone defeat him! "They must have an error," She shook her head. "I cannot defeat him."

"That wasn't all they said, either." Birchfang stopped, and looked her in the eyes. "StarClan said that you would never remember those lost memories, but the flash backs you have _are_ the memories."

Lucy snorted. "I figured out that much,"

"Lucy, StarClan just wants you to know that..." Birchfang broke eye contact. He looked down at the ground, then back up at her. "They made a prophecy, and it says that _Blossoms are often plucked up by Talon's Claws, but grow some Thorns and through the rising storm, only they shall prevail._ Lucy, you're Blossompaw. Talonpaw is your brother. But I don't know the rest of the prophecy."

Lucy had no reply. StarClan could beg her for moons, but she wouldn't return. Her life was in the cozy house with her dogs and humans. "I don't care what StarClan has to say. I'm going home to my family."

The two cats crossed the road, and padded through SkyClan territory. The sun was high in the sky before Lucy leaped on top of the fence. Birchfang stared at her, sadness in his eyes. "Please visit some time," He mewed.

Lucy nodded. "I shall visit every now and then," She said, but she had no intention of coming back into the forest. _My home is with my dogs, and Nicole._ Lucy leaped over her fence. There was excited barking as all of the dogs rushed over to her.

"Where have you been?" Caspian asked, his tail wagging to and fro.

"I've missed you!" Chillie barked, running in tight circles.

"Glad you're home," Chase huffed, staring at something in the distance.

"There's a new dog!" Caspian stared at the puppy. She was another golden retriever! "That's Angel. She's a bit shy," Suddenly Chase started growling. Birchfang was on top of the fence!

"Lucy get away from these-" He was cut off because Chase smashed into the fence. The tom fell to the ground. Lucy rushed over.

"Leave him alone!" She snarled at Chase. The big dog growled, but left. "Birchfang, it's okay. These dogs are my family."

The tom stood, and leaped back onto the fence. "Goodbye Lucy. I'll miss you!" And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 **ALLEGENCIES**

 _ **SkyClan**_

 **Leader:** **Qailstar-** gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Slatewing-** blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Birchfang-** dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Fallowpaw-** short-legged black tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

 **Mistyshadow-** grey and white she-cat with green eyes

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 **Leader: Eaglestar-** massive brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy: Kestrelwind-**very dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat: Mossflight-**very old black tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Jaggedstone-** grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Carrionwing-** black tom with reddish tones and pale yellow eyes

 **Beefang-** black and ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Daisyfoot-** black she-cat with green eyes

 **Yelloweye-** pale ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Flashbreeze-** black tom with several white markings along flank, green eyes

 **Hareclaw-** white tom with black paws and yellow eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Talonpaw-** black and white tom with green eyes

 **Lionpaw-** orange and white tabby tom with green eyes

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **Leader:** **Silverstar-** silver tabby she-cat with two white paws, white tail-tip, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Breezefrost-** grey tabby and white tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: Jaystorm-**mottled white and blue tom; blue eyes

 _ **WindClan**_

 **Leader:** **Cloverstar-** white tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** **Dawnwater-** tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Iceclaw-** tawny colored she-cat with green eyes

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** **Dapplestar-** light blue and black mottled she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Sparrowflight-** long furred cream she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Cherrywind-** small russet-red she-cat with green eyes

 _ **Cats outside the Clans**_

 __ **Lucy-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **~Night**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Cold was the black night. A chilly wind blew by, and Lucy looked out into the forest. It had been a whole 6 moons since she had been to SkyClan. It was Winter, or as the Clans called it, Leaf-bare. Indeed, not a single leaf remained on the trees. A light snow had fallen, and although it had melted, the weather was still chilly. Every cat in all of the Clans had been finding it hard since most of the prey items were sleeping the cold months away. Birchfang had informed her of all that had been happening. Mostly it had been about SkyClan, but ShadowClan had started causing troubles, and was stealing prey. Lucy jumped down from the fence and padded through the dark forest.

Immediately, she smelled an owl. Cats sometimes had difficulty hunting the large birds, but Lucy knew that many animals were weak during this time of year. There was not much to eat. Lowering herself slowly onto the ground, she crept forward. At 13 moons old, she was fully grown, and was strong. She had been in the forest, but never went to SkyClan. _Although I still have those weird flash backs,_ she had had five more since leaving the Clans. One about every moon. But these flashbacks were after she had been hit, and yet she still couldn't remember anything. Lucy heard the owl call out, and knew she had been spotted. Smelling the air for more prey, she spotted a rabbit. Slowly she prowled forward, and leaped onto the creature. She killed it swiftly.

"Hey! No kittypets are allowed to eat Clan prey!" A scrawny black tom emerged, behind him a pale ginger tom. "That's SkyClan prey!"

Lucy believed that she recognized that cat. "Fallowpaw?" she asked. Instantly the cat wasn't as aggressive.

"Hi Lucy! Man have we missed you!" Lucy darted over to the tom and touched noses with him. "Also, I'm Fallow _strike_ now,"

"Oh? You were made a warrior I see," Lucy mewed. "Who's the other cat?"

"That's Sunpaw. He was made an apprentice a few sunrises ago. We have quite a few apprentices, but not very many kits. One queen had had five, but only two have made it to their third moon. And another queen's kits were still-born. However, Larkfang gives us hope. She's still expecting her kits. Everything we've caught today is going towards the queens, especially Larkfang."

"Other than that, how is SkyClan? And Birchfang and Mossflight?" Lucy wanted to see how the other cats were doing. It had been awhile since Birchfang had visited her.

"Birchfang has been busy treating cats, since ShadowClan has stepped up their battle patrols. And Mossflight is very sick. He hasn't eaten in weeks." Fallowstrike replied, his ear flicking back.

"C'mon Fallowstrike! We gotta get-" A dark ginger and white tabby she-cat came through the bracken, and a grey she-cat with a long fluffy tail after her. The larger she-cat hissed, and growled, "Why is there a kittypet on SkyClan territory?"

"Relax," Fallowstrike padded over to the she-cat. He ran his tail down her spine. "Lucy, this is Robinmist. Robinmist, Lucy. That's Featherpaw, Robinmist's apprentice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Lucy meowed, dipping her head. Robinmist snorted, glaring at Lucy. _Fine, be that way. It's not like I have to like her, anyway._

"Do you wish me to fetch Birchfang?" Fallowstrike meowed. Lucy nodded.

"What does she want with _our_ medicine cat?" Robinmist snarled. Fallowstrike shrugged, and the two went back to camp, Sunpaw following close behind.

"Aren't you going with them?" Lucy asked Featherpaw. The she-cat nodded.

"I'm really sorry about Robinmist. She's kinda a mean cat. Her father is a very handsome tom, and her mother is loved by everyone."

"Oh?" Lucy replied, hardly listening. She was listening for the approach of Birchfang.

"But not everyone likes her. _I_ don't. She's too bossy. And her brother, Goldenclaw, is a jerk too." Featherpaw meowed.

"She has a brother? That must be rough." Lucy thought she heard the bracken rustle, but it was only the wind. _Where is he?_ She was getting desperate, and it was only getting colder.

"Yeah it is. Robinmist likes Fallowstrike. A lot. Everyone is thinking they're going to become mates. But a few cats don't like the idea, especially Fallowstrike's mother, Sandpoppy. She's completely against the idea. Personally, I-" Featherpaw was cut off by Robinmist.

"Featherpaw! Let's go back to camp," The dark ginger and white she-cat hissed. "Now!" As Featherpaw padded off, Robinmist glared at Lucy, "Birchfang is busy. And I'll take that rabbit," The she-cat snatched the rabbit and dragged it back to camp. Lucy just stood, shaking her head. _I don't understand why Robinmist seems to hate me so much._ Lucy thought as she began to walk home. _I'm not into Fallowstrike or anything._

 _"Hurry! Hurry! He doesn't have much time!" Lucy instantly heard Birchfang's meow ringing out across the SkyClan camp._ Birchfang! I'm coming to help you! _She ran towards his voice, but as Lucy charged into the camp, no one seemed to notice her. A few cats were sharing prey, but one cat was in the middle of camp, a very skinny black tom._ That's Mossflight! _Lucy recognized him immediately. Mossflight was so skinny, every rib in his rib cage was visible. His hip bones jutted out. His eyes were glazed, seemingly gone from this world._

 _"You have to help him!" Birchfang was yelling to no cat in particular. Robinmist came up to the medicine cat, shaking her head._

 _"You should focus on the living and the kits, not some old medicine cat who doesn't even belong in our Clan," Robinmist padded away. Even Qailstar didn't seem to care about Mossflight. Lucy's heart was overflowing with grief. She_ had _to see Birchfang as soon as possible!_ He needs my help!

Lucy jolted awake from her dream. Dark clouds were on the horizon. If it was still cold, snow would be coming soon. And that would mean even less prey. She _had_ to go to SkyClan today! The young cat leaped out of her soft bed and plunged down the stairs. She landed by door, and clawed it, hoping someone would let her out. Nicole was already downstairs, and she let Lucy out. A blast of cold air flattened Lucy's whiskers. She dashed out, leaped over the fence, and was charging quickly towards camp.

"Where's Birchfang?!" She cried as she entered the camp. Her chest was heaving, and her paws stung from the cold ground.

"Look who's back," Robinmist growled, lashing her tail. Lucy rolled her eyes. _She must be new. I already don't like her._

"Lucy?" Birchfang stuck his head out of his den, and he rushed over, a purr rumbling deep inside his chest. "I'm glad you're back," He meowed, the scent of herbs washing over Lucy.

"I need to talk to you about a…dream I had," Lucy muttered, looking at Robinmist. Birchfang flicked his tail.

"Come into my den, and we'll discuss it there." Birchfang led her into the den, and she saw Mossflight, and he was only a little bit better now than in her dream.

"Oh, Mossflight!" She cried. The tom didn't even raise his head to greet her.

"He hasn't been eating. He doesn't think it's necessary." Birchfang meowed.

"He's going to die soon." Lucy stated bluntly. Birchfang stared at her.

"What?"

"If he doesn't eat! He's going to die soon! Birchfang, you _need_ to keep him going. Force him to-"

"It's not that easy!" Birchfang hissed, glaring at her. "Have you ever gone to bed so hungry, you thought you'd die in your sleep? Because I guarantee that every cat is praying that they wake up the next morning. Mossflight has been like this for almost a quarter moon. He can't hunt. Prey is brought to queens and warriors. They need it the most," Lucy wanted to run to the tom and comfort him, but she thought that'd be wrong.

"I only want to help you," She meowed. Birchfang looked at her, and for the first time, she saw how weary he was. His pelt was hanging from his frame. _He used to be so handsome, and now he looks like a skeleton with fur on it,_ She padded over to him, and rubbed her head against his. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Birchfang asked.

"I've got an idea," Lucy meowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I don't know how you'll feel about this, but how would you like it if Mossflight came to stay with me?" Lucy asked. "My Master could give him the same food that she gives-"

"You mean those gross pellets that look like rabbit dung?" Birchfang asked.

"No!" Lucy laughed. "Those are what the dogs eat. We cats get to eat meat."

"You mean the Twolegs hunt for you?"

"No, well, kinda. They give us food that's warm and already prepared. I think Mossflight would enjoy himself very much. It's even warm there."

"This sounds like it _could_ work. But how will we get him there? The warriors cannot find out about this," Birchfang muttered, looking at the tunnel that led back out into the camp entrance. "But my mother could know. She would approve."

"Let's ask her. Then maybe one of my dogs could take him." Lucy suggested. Birchfang looked horrified at the idea.

"Your _dogs_?" He asked, his pelt fluffing up.

"They're fine. They won't hurt anyone. And besides, I speak dog." Both cats turned their heads as Qailstar entered the den.

"What's this about dogs? Robinmist told me that-"

"Forget Robinmist!" Lucy interrupted her. "Who cares what she says?" Both cats were staring at her.

"Robinmist is a good cat, Lucy." Birchfang replied. "She's one of the best in the Clan."

Qailstar nodded. "She told me that you were planning on attacking with dogs. Is this correct, Lucy?"

Birchfang stared at her. "Is that what you were _really_ planning, Lucy?" He seemed outraged, and turned away from her.

"No! I want to help Mossflight! He's-" Lucy stopped speaking. Qailstar was turning to leave, Birchfang right beside her.

"We must keep you separate from the rest of the Clan," Qailstar meowed, padding out.

"Birchfang, you really can't-"

"Don't talk to me, Lucy. I don't want to speak with a traitor." Birchfang turned to leave, picking up Mossflight by the scruff.

"But you can't really believe I would attack SkyClan, of all Clans, could you?" Lucy stared at him with pleading eyes. His stare was cold as ice. She dropped her gaze. Her heart felt heavy with sadness. _Why does it feel like I've been rejected?_

Lucy feels her stomach let out another growl. It had been three days since she had been taken captive in SkyClan's camp, and they hadn't fed her at all. Not that she felt like eating anyway. Birchfang had been cooing over Robinmist, who, seemingly, had every tom after her. But Lucy _loved_ Birchfang, or so she thought. Now she didn't know who she hated more: Birchfang or Robinmist. Plus, Mossflight had gotten even worse. The cat guarding her was a cream and pale ginger tabby tom, named Nutfoot, and he kept looking at her.

"Have they fed you at all?" He asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"No. I only want to go home." Lucy replied, not moving from her curled shape on the floor. It had snowed, and what little prey was found all went to Larkfang and the other queens. Mossflight might even be dead now.

Nutfoot let out a sigh. "I don't think what they're doing to you is right. They're starving you. You need to go home," Lucy only groaned in reply. She only wanted to save Mossflight. Suddenly, there was a lot of yowling and hissing, and Lucy raised her head.

"Dogs!"

"Protect the queens!"

"SkyClan, attack!"

"What's going on?" She asked Nutfoot, but the tom was running out into the camp, growling as he went. Lucy heard loud barking and snarling, and with a shiver realized who the dog that was in the camp was: Chase. She stood and shook her pelt out, and charged out into the camp.

"Stop this madness!" She yowled, but none of the SkyClan cats paid any attention to her. But Chase did.

"Lucy!" He barked, and his eyes settled on her. They widened once he saw how thin she was. Lucy pelted towards Mossflight, who was huddled in Birchfang's den. The tom wasn't in there, so Lucy grabbed Mossflight and dragged him into the middle of camp. "You sure you want to save that old fur ball?"

"Yes," Lucy muttered. Birchfang glared at her, and raced over, claws unsheathed. He swiped at her cheek, blood welling up. She winced, the cut had stung. Chase grabbed Mossflight and ran. No cat would be able to keep up with his long strides. Lucy slumped down, no longer caring what happened to her. Mossflight would be safe.

"You captured one of our own cats!" Birchfang hissed, swiping at her again, this time making contact with her shoulder. Lucy growled and unsheathed her own claws. She hit Birchfang's eye, and soon more cats started attacking her, Robinmist one of them.

"STOP!" Qailstar's loud mew rang out over camp. Lucy felt so weak, having not been fed in three days. She laid down beside Birchfang. Under different circumstances, she would've loved hitting the tom, but now she only felt fear. _What are they going to do to me?_

"Lucy, you have attacked my Clanmates, and now must be killed! You are a danger to this Clan, and this forest! Now I see why Eaglestar wanted you dead." Qailstar scanned the camp, while Lucy let her fear take over. Her body was trembling. "I want Birchfang, Robinmist, and Yarrowfur to take her out and kill her." The three cats stood, and made their way towards Lucy.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to," Robinmist muttered to Birchfang. The tom didn't respond, and his gaze was unreadable. His eye was swollen, but not hurt. Meanwhile, Yarrowfur looked disgusted.

They started trudging through the deep snow, and Lucy felt cold. Yarrowfur leaned against her, the pale ginger tom had sympathy in his eyes. "This is so wrong, you have no idea," He muttered. Birchfang and Robinmist didn't seem to care. They were chatting away.

"What do you mean?" She asked the older tom.

"You were held captive against your will. It's no wonder something tried saving you," The tom flicked up his tail. Lucy smelled dog. It was Chase again.

"My dog is close," She muttered. Yarrowfur had fear in his eyes, but he nodded. "Don't worry," She added. "You aren't attacking me, so he won't attack you."

"This is a good spot," Birchfang concluded. Robinmist nodded, an evil glint in her eyes. Yarrowfur just grunted his response. Both cats seemed oblivious to the dog scent. Birchfang trotted over, and hit Lucy in the head so hard she saw stars again. Robinmist started mauling her back, and suddenly Chase was there, moving like a blur. He picked up Birchfang, and Lucy heard a crunch. The massive beast hurdled the tom across the small clearing. Next he went for Robinmist, and he closed his jaws around her shoulders. Again, there was a sickening crunch, and the she-cat hit a tree. Lucy saw Yarrowfur, cowering in a corner.

"You didn't hit Lucy, so I'm not going to hurt you," Chase growled, speaking the same language as Yarrowfur. The tom dashed off, while Chase picked Lucy up, and took her home. She could finally relax, in the jaws of one of her closest allies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucy raised her head as weak sunshine came through the window, warming her fur. It had been almost an entire moon since she had been in SkyClan, and things could not be better. She was full-fed. Mossflight was alive and well. Although at first he hadn't been a fan of her idea of him staying with her, she had convinced him, and now he was most certainly glad. It was even colder now than ever before, and Lucy hardly ever saw cats patrolling near her house. _They're all probably afraid of Chase,_ she thought. The big dog wasn't here. In fact, none of the dogs were. Nicole had taken them out to the park.

"Lucy, when are you thinking of returning to the Clans?" Mossflight asked her, sitting up as he began washing himself.

The she-cat shrugged. "Don't know. Not yet, though. I'm sure everyone in SkyClan hates me right now," She thought. _And then there's Birchfang…_ she hated thinking about the tom. Every day Lucy wondered how he was doing, and if other cats in camp were okay.

Mossflight was staring at her. "I had another vision," He muttered, dropping his gaze.

"Again?" Lucy asked. He had been having strange dreams about cats. Cats in all of the Clans. Usually they involved her saving the cats. But she didn't know how that was even possible, since she would only return when Winter was through.

"Yeah. Except this time, I saw you and Birchfang. He had you pinned down, like he wanted to kill you. But then Talonpaw, your brother, saved you. I'm not sure if Birchfang was killed or just really badly injured." Mossflight was looking out of the window, his gaze clouded. "How am I to convince her, StarClan?"

"What was that last bit about StarClan?" Lucy meowed in between licks. She was washing herself.

"You still refuse to become a Clan cat full time. In every vision, you have the name Blossompaw. Lucy, I don't know how else to say this: you are Blossompaw."

Lucy glared at Mossflight. "How many times must I say this? I. Am. Not. Blossompaw!"

"Don't you understand at all?" Mossflight meowed, his voice rising in volume. "StarClan has chosen you to save the Clans!"

Lucy yowled, "What if I don't want to save the Clans? Have they ever considered what I want? What if I just want to stay in this house for the rest of my life?"

"You know as well as I do that that's not going to happen," Mossflight murmured. He looked at Lucy with sympathy in his old green eyes.

Lucy meowed, "But I'm scared. Now half of the cats in the forest want me dead."

Mossflight rested his tail on Lucy's back. "It's okay to be scared. As a medicine cat, I know better than most." The tom straightened, "I remember plenty of times when I wasn't sure I was giving the right cure. But I kept going."

"But if I'm supposed to save the Clans, how must I do that?"

Mossflight shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that the faster you decide to take out Eaglestar, the better." Lucy sighed. She had always felt some sort of calling towards the Clans, but she never knew why. _Unless my parents are actually Clan-born,_ she thought.

"Mossflight, I haven't had one of my flash-backs recently. Could StarClan be done with those?"

The tom gave no response. Instead, he stared outside of the window, and meowed, "I believe that StarClan can give you your destiny. But there are many things that even StarClan doesn't know. I know they can't help you decide what's right and what's not. I also know that it's high time for you to save the Clans." He stood, and continued, "StarClan has been sharing with me that the Clans have had a tough leaf-bare. But there are still cats willing to do good in the forest. I say we go out and wait for a border patrol with some of those cats."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Not all of them, but I do know that it is time for us to move. Eaglestar will be as weak as any other cat now. Plus, he's always respected me too." The two cats headed down for their breakfast and ate quickly.

The sun was high in the sky as Lucy and Mossflight waited in the snow for some cat to come. They were sitting in SkyClan territory, and the snow was cold, but it was nice to be outside. _Could I really give up my easy life for a life outside of my home?_ She had been thinking similar thoughts to these the entire time she and Mossflight had been out. But Lucy couldn't answer those questions. The brush suddenly rustled, and Yarrowfur padded out.

"Lucy! MOSSFLIGHT!" He yowled and charged over to them. "You both look great!" He touched noses with both cats, then dipped his head to Mossflight. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"How's Birchfang?" Lucy couldn't stop herself from asking. She wondered if he even cared about her anymore.

"He's…better. He still can hardly walk, but he's going to live. And Robinmist is expecting his kits," Yarrowfur mewed. Lucy felt her heart plummet. _He likes her that much?_ She felt as if her entire life had just been torn apart, that she had nothing left to live for. Mossflight seemed to pick up on her disappointment.

"Lucy, you do realize that Birchfang isn't allowed to have kits, right?" She stared at Mossflight.

"Do you think I care? I love him!" Lucy wanted to run away, away from this forest. She got up and started pelting away from the two toms. _Neither of them understand!_ Her paws flew over snow, yet even as she ran, she still felt like her life had no purpose. _Maybe it_ is _time for me to stop Eaglestar,_ but suddenly a cat leaped on top of her.

"I've caught her! The traitor!" Lucy recognized Stormyfrost's meow, a SkyClan warrior.

"Most of the cats will be pleased," Heatherclaw meowed in reply. "Especially Birchfang." Stormyfrost attempted to grab Lucy by the scruff, but the she-cat struggled free, and continued running, all the way to the ShadowClan border. Upon reaching it, she crossed it, without seeing if the SkyClan cats followed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sun was beginning to set by the time Lucy had reached the ShadowClan camp. She suddenly felt very scared. _Eaglestar is bound to see me, and then to kill me!_

"Hey!" A loud whisper sounded from a holly bush. "This is ShadowClan territory! SkyClan cats aren't allowed to be here!"

Lucy ducked into some heather fronds, and stayed very still. A rather handsome silver tabby tom emerged, his nose twitching. _I dearly hope he doesn't pick up my scent!_ She prayed quickly. The tom stopped right in front of the fronds of heather Lucy was in. The tom growled, "Come out now, and maybe I won't hurt you as much."

Lucy sprang from the heather, but she missed the tom. He raised his tail, and more cats came out from the bushes. Lucy was pinned down quickly, and taken into the ShadowClan camp.

"We caught a trespasser!" The silver tom meowed. Eaglestar appeared out of a cleft in a rock.

"Well done, Thornfang. Let's see what they look like." The small group of cats parted to reveal Lucy, and most of the ShadowClan camp gasped. "Why, it's Blossompaw!" Eaglestar meowed with pleasure. "I've been waiting for this moment for moons," The large tom was circling Lucy, as if she were his prey. But he was still very skinny. _If I can manage to attack Eaglestar, maybe the other cats will help me?_ Eaglestar suddenly leaped on top of her, and began mauling her. Lucy flattened her ears and whipped around, unsheathing her claws and slashing at Eaglestar's eye. She pushed the large tom off of her, and charged towards him. Her wounds stung, but there would be no way she would allow Eaglestar to treat her as such.

"ShadowClan, attack this traitor!" Eaglestar yowled. Some cats immediately sprang towards them, but others hung back.

"Eaglestar!" Lucy recognized Qailstar's mew. "Give us that she-cat, and we'll leave ShadowClan in peace!"

"Nev-" Lucy leaped on top of the tom, and bit down hard on his neck. Another cat bowled into her, and Lucy was launched into the heat of battle. ShadowClan cats began attacking the SkyClan ones, and Lucy had no idea who to fight. Her back felt like it was on fire. Eaglestar stood, but brushed past her. He was heading towards Qailstar.

Lucy crashed into a den, her breath fast and shallow. She heard a cat coming towards her, and she smelled Birchfang. "Please…" She muttered. "Just help me."

"Why would I do that?" Birchfang replied, his eyes cold. "You nearly killed my mate! Now I'm going to hurt you as much as your dog hurt Robinmist!" He raised a paw, and hit Lucy's side hard. She rose to her paws, shaking out her fur. _I must fight this sorry excuse of a medicine cat._

"At least I'm well-fed at night. And it was _me_ who saved Mossflight." Lucy hissed. Birchfang lunged for her throat, his jaws narrowly missing it. He raked his hind claws down her underbelly. Lucy could only screech.

"You saved Mossflight?" Lucy realized who it was.

"Lionpaw!" She yowled before Birchfang slashed at her throat. She rolled over, and Birchfang tumbled off of her.

"It's Lionfire now." The ginger tom stated. Despite being as thin as everyone else, Lionfire still looked reasonably healthy. He reared up and started attacking Birchfang, but more cats came into the small den. Lionfire and Lucy were outnumbered!

"Well Lucy, it looks like the end of your life has finally come." Birchfang meowed coldly. "SkyClan, attack!" Lionfire shielded her from the SkyClan cat's blows, but the tom was weakening. A dark blue-gray tabby landed on top of Lucy, and the she-cat's name was Poolsky.

"Don't lay another scratch on that she-cat!" A black and white tom charged into the den, his green eyes flashing with rage. "That's my sister."

"That's your sister?" Birchfang meowed, letting out an eerie laugh. "She's not ShadowClan, flea-brain."

"Yes she is. I remember." The tom came over to Lucy, and meowed, "Do you remember me?"

"I remember you trying to kill me." Lucy stated flatly. The only cat in the den that had her trust was Lionfire.

"Good." Birchfang lunged towards Lucy, but Talonpaw stopped him. He lashed out a massive paw on top of Birchfang's head.

"SkyClan, retreat!" Qailstar yowled.

"This isn't over," Birchfang growled as he left. The other cats did too. Lucy gazed at Talonpaw and Lionfire.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for betraying you. What I did was wrong. All of it was. The only thing I can ask for is your forgiveness. Please. Will you forgive me?" Talonpaw dipped his head towards Lucy. "Also, it's Talonclaw now."

Instead of accepting his apology, Lucy started backing out of the den slowly. Her brain needed time to process all of the information being thrown at her. "I need to return to my human," she meowed nervously. She didn't want to admit she was leaving because of Eaglestar.

Lionfire rested his tail on her flank, meowing, "We'll pro-" He was cut off by the ShadowClan deputy, Kestrelwind.

"Let all cats gather in the clearing for a Clan meeting!" The ShadowClan cats began to assemble, and Lucy was trembling from head to toe. _I know Eaglestar is bound to kill me now!_ Suddenly Mossflight entered the den.

"Is she okay?" He asked, flicking his tail at Lucy. Lionfire shrugged, while Talonclaw stared at the ground. A low growl sounded from Mossflight's throat. "Leave at once, Talonclaw. I don't want to see you anywhere near Lucy." The tom stood and left without protest. Mossflight turned to Lucy. "Come. Eaglestar is gone now."

"Really?" She asked, still feeling shaky.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if he was still alive." Mossflight and Lionfire began to exit the den, and Lucy trailed behind them. It seemed as the whole of ShadowClan were watching them now.

Kestrelwind cast the trio a weary glance before continuing the meeting, "Eaglestar is dead. As you all know, now that he is gone, there will be some…adjustments to be made…" The tom kept staring at Lucy. She shifted under his prying gaze. _Why is he staring at me like that? I hope he doesn't ask if I'm Blossompaw…_

"First and foremost, any cat who supported Eaglestar, please step forward now." Kestrelwind added, and a few cats stepped up.

"We will always support him," Flashbreeze meowed. Several others nodded.

"Then leave my Clan," Kestrelwind meowed forcefully. "I don't want any more cats like him at all. You have until sun-up to be off of ShadowClan's territory."

"I will never leave!" Flashbreeze hissed, the other Eaglestar supporters joining him. "He's our true leader!"

Kestrelwind hissed. More cats joined the fray. But soon there was nothing left to join, because the challengers had fled from the camp.

"Mossflight, please begin treating everyone." Kestrelwind meowed, then he padded over to Lucy. She shifted uncomfortably.

"He's a good cat, Lucy." Lionfire muttered into her ear.

"What is your name?" Kestrelwind asked her.

"L-lucy." She meowed flatly.

"Come with me into my den, where we can talk." Kestrelwind meowed, flicking his tail for her to follow. Lucy felt her pelt grow hot. She couldn't do this!

"Let me come with her," Mossflight meowed. "Someone can fetch Jaystorm of ThunderClan,"

Kestrelwind shook his head. "I wish to speak with her alone," Lucy followed the tom into his den.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucy followed Kestrelwind into his den, her body trembling with fear. _Why can't I even get my wounds treated?_ She thought. Her back was still very sore, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

"Tell me why Qailstar is also after you." Kestrelwind stated bluntly. The tom sat, staring at her.

"I-I'm not sure," Lucy lied. She knew it was because of Chase. He had helped her escape.

Kestrelwind only rolled his eyes. "I know that she's after you for some reason. I just want to make sure you're not a danger to my Clan,"

But Lucy could only think about how Birchfang had taken Robinmist as a mate. And Eaglestar was dead, so what did that mean for her? How was Fallowstrike, now that Robinmist had Birchfang to keep her happy? Who was Jaggedstone?

"Lucy!" Kestrelwind spat, jerking the young she-cat from her thoughts. "Are you, or do you know Blossompaw?"

"I am not Blossompaw," Lucy stated calmly. "Now may I please go?"

Kestrelwind sighed. "Fine. I will let you go. But later I would like to keep talking to you." The tom stood, and Lucy did too. She left his den and went straight for Mossflight. So did Kestrelwind, oddly.

"Here are your traveling herbs," Mossflight meowed to the tom. Kestrelwind dipped his head in thanks. The gray tom stood at the entrance of camp, eating the contents.

"Why is he eating plants?" Lucy asked as she allowed Mossflight to examine her.

"He has to go on a journey to the Moonstone. Now that Eaglestar is dead, it is time for Kestrelwind to become leader." Mossflight meowed. Lucy winced as he put cobwebs on her back. "It will hurt for a little while."

"What if I want to go back to my human?" Lucy asked. But part of her wanted to stay in the Clans. They gave her life new meaning. Plus, she got bored around the house with nothing to do. The dogs lived for Nicole, but Lucy had been a stray before. She could live on her own.

"That's fine." Mossflight meowed. "But understand I won't be coming with you."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"My place is here, with ShadowClan. And I need to find a kit willing to be my apprentice." Mossflight was indeed very old, the oldest cat Lucy knew. She sighed. There was the rustling of the bracken ferns as Lionfire padded in.

"Hey, Lucy." He meowed, standing awkwardly at the entrance. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Lucy meowed. She laid her head down, and closed her eyes.

"I think she wants to sleep now," She heard Mossflight mutter.

 _"_ _Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccyyyyyy," A soft voice was calling out to Lucy. "Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccyyyyyyyyy!"_

 _"_ _What do you want?" Lucy cried. She realized that her wounds were gone, but the sky was filled with dark clouds. She could hear the sounds of battle raging somewhere. She was standing in a grassy meadow, much like the clearing for ShadowClan's camp._

 _"_ _Let's go!" A faint SkyClan scent bathed her nose. SkyClan cats were raiding the ShadowClan camp!_

 _"_ _Pretty awful, isn't it?" Sunwing meowed. "But yet there is nothing we can do to stop these wars."_

 _Lucy was shaking her head. "I can just warn Kestrelwind."_

 _"_ _Kestrelwind can only do so much to prepare for battle. He cannot prepare for the unexpected attacks." Sunwing stood, and suddenly a black cloud was floating in the sky. Lucy stared in horror around the clearing as ShadowClan was driven out by cats she once called her friends. The SkyClan cats cheered. But it wasn't Qailstar leading them, but a new cat. It was Robinmist!"But can't you stop it?" Lucy begged. But the black cloud came closer, and swallowed up Sunwing._

 _"_ _Remember, you need Thorns!"_ Lucy jolted awake. Her head was laying on something soft. _Lionfire!_ She realized with delight the tom had stayed with her throughout the night. Dawn light was beginning to flitter over the land. But Lucy didn't want to get up yet. Besides, Mossflight wasn't awake yet. So she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

When Lucy woke up again weak sunshine was filtered through the bracken fronds. She slowly uncurled herself, and realized she was alone. _I'm kind of disappointed that everyone is gone, but I understand why Lionfire and Mossflight aren't here._ Lucy padded out of the sheltered hollow, and into the clearing where she saw Kestrelwind.

"Ah, you've finally woken up," He meowed, and flicked his tail for her to follow into his den. "Come, there is much to discuss."

"Can't I get something to eat first?" Lucy asked, her belly growling as she spoke. Her back felt more sore and stung if something touched it.

"We are trying to save all the prey for the queens, Badgerclaw and Rosecloud, and the new apprentices, Leafpaw and Pouncepaw." Kestrelwind sat, his tail curled neatly around his paws. Lucy followed him in, laying down in the dirt. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you a few questions…" Kestrelwind shifted his paws and began, "How much do you remember before being hit by a monster?"

"Nothing." Lucy replied flatly.

"You remember absolutely nothing?" Kestrelwind pressed, his ears flattening. "Because you look a lot like Blossompaw,"

"For the last time, I AM NOT BLOSSOMPAW!" Lucy yowled. Her pads tingled at yelling at the leader. She flattened her ears in embarrassment and muttered, "Sorry,"

"It's okay…" Kestrelwind meowed, amusement glittering in his eyes. "It's just odd that you don't remember. But that's okay. I don't want to force you into joining my Clan or taking a name."

"Kestrelwind, why did Eaglestar want me dead?" Lucy asked, her heart pounding.

"Eaglestar wanted you dead because he wanted many cats dead. Anyone who he didn't like was someone he would try to kill. But you were different. I don't remember much, but Mossflight said that you had a special place in the Clan. As soon as Eaglestar heard, he immediately worked to turn your brother against you." He meowed. "Also it's Kestrelstar now."

"You got your name changed?" Lucy felt small next to this leader who had endured Eaglestar's reign.

"Yeah. All cats do once they become a leader. Now the deputy is Antnose." Kesetrelstar nodded to her. "You may leave now."

Lucy stood and exited the den, looking for Lionfire. She didn't want to wait around forever, but she also was very hungry. _But if the dogs see me like this, they'll never let me out ever again!_ The she-cat sighed. _But I can't go home without crossing through SkyClan territory._ Deciding to stay until her wounds were better, Lucy curled up inside of Mossflight's den, and tried to ignore her growling belly. It would be a long recovery time with very little to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **ALLEGENCIES**

 ** _SkyClan_**

 **Leader:** **Qailstar-** gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Slatewing-** blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Birchfang-** dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Barktail-** tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes  
(Apprentice: Lillypaw)

 **Gladeheart-** dark ginger and white tom with amber eyes

 **Newtleaf-** long furred ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Sandpoppy-** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Acornbrook-** long furred gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Bluewhisker-** blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

 **Watersky-** gray tom with white underbelly; blue eyes

 **Mistyshadow-** gray she-cat with white paws and underbelly; blue eyes

 **Yarrowfur-** pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Dawnheart-** black and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Poolsky-** dark blue-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Flamewhisker-** gray tom with green eyes

 **Pinestripe-** brown tabby tom with green eyes  
(Apprentice: Swanpaw)

 **Nutfoot-** cream and pale ginger tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Tansyfall-** pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Tigerear-** dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; scar on left ear

 **Stormyfrost-** gray and white tom with green eyes

 **Heatherclaw-** white she-cat with green eyes

 **Goldenclaw-** ginger tom with green eyes

 **Robinmist-** white and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Featherpaw)

 **Fallowstrike-** short-legged black tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice: Sunpaw)

 **Apprentices**

 **Sunpaw** **-** pale ginger tom with green eyes

 **Featherpaw** **-** gray she-cat with fluffy tail and green eyes

 **Swanpaw-** gray and white tom with amber eyes

 **Lillypaw-** dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, tail-tip, and blue eyes

 **Foxpaw-** long-haired silver tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **Queens**

 **Larkfang-** black she-cat with 3 white paws and a white dash on flank, green eyes, mother of Barktail's kits who are one moon old:

 **Finchkit-** tortoiseshell and white tom with green eyes

 **Ashkit-** black and dark ginger tom with white flecks and yellow eyes

 **Sedgewhisker-** long furred tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Slatewing's kits who are 3 moons old:

 **Shellkit-** black and blue tom with green eyes

 **Aspenkit-** small white, grey, and blue she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Cloudkit-** very small blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Ivyash-** brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, expecting Watersky's kits

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 **Leader:** **Kestrelstar-** very dark grey tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** **Antnose-** black and ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Mossflight-** very old black tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

 **Graywhisker-** dark gray and white tom with green eyes  
(Apprentice: Pouncepaw)

 **Reedflower-** dark brown and white she-cat with pale green eyes

 **Jaggedstone-** grey tabby tom with green eyes

 **Carrionwing-** black tom with reddish tones and pale yellow eyes

 **Beefang-** black and ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Daisyfoot-** black she-cat with green eyes

 **Yelloweye-** pale ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **Darkpoppy-** black and white she-cat with green eyes  
(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

 **Dewshade-** gray tabby tom with one white paw and blue eyes

 **Sparrowfur-** brown tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Blackclaw-** large white tom with black paws, tail-tip, and underbelly

 **Redshadow-** reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **Shadywater-** dark gray tabby she-cat with one white paw and long fur; green eyes

 **Lichenpelt-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Hareclaw-** white tom with black paws and yellow eyes

 **Thornfang-** silver tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Petalstream-** long furred silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Frostnight-** small white she-cat with one green eye, one blue eye; deaf in one ear

 **Talonclaw-** black and white tom with green eyes

 **Lionfire-** orange and white tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **Leafpaw-** black and reddish brown tom with green eyes

 **Pouncepaw-** black tom with amber eyes

 **Queens**

 **Badgerclaw-** black and white she-cat with a short stubby tail and amber eyes; mother of Jaggedstone's kits:

 **Flamekit-** silver and black tom with amber eyes

 **Cherrykit-** gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Briarkit-** very small blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Rosecloud-** white she-cat with amber eyes; expecting Flashbreeze's kits

 ** _ThunderClan_**

 **Leader:** **Silverstar-** silver tabby she-cat with two white paws, white tail-tip, and green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Breezefrost-** grey tabby and white tom with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Jaystorm-** mottled white and blue tom; blue eyes

 ** _WindClan_**

 **Leader:** **Cloverstar-** white tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** **Dawnwater-** tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Iceclaw-** tawny colored she-cat with green eyes

 ** _RiverClan_**

 **Leader:** **Dapplestar-** light blue and black mottled she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy:** **Sparrowflight-** long furred cream she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Cherrywind-** small russet-red she-cat with green eyes

 ** _Cats outside the Clans_**

 **Lucy-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Flashbreeze-** black tom with several white markings along flank, green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

 **Sharpfang-** huge dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

 **Hawkflame-** silver tabby tom with green eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

 **Spottedtail-** black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes (formerly ShadowClan)

Lucy stood out in the clearing, looking for Lionfire. It had already been nearly an entire moon since she had come to ShadowClan, and the prey wasn't running much better. In fact, it had even snowed more, and what little prey there was all went to Mossflight or the queens. The worst part was that SkyClan had started attacking the border patrols too, making cats injured.

"Good morning, Lucy." Frostnight meowed. "How are you?"

"Good, good." Lucy replied, still looking for Lionfire. "Do you know where Lionfire is?"

Frostnight shrugged. "I think he went out on the dawn patrol,"

Lucy dug her claws into the ground in frustration. "Do you know where Antnose is?"

Frostnight started padding away. "He's out on a hunting patrol. That's where I'm going," She stopped, "Would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" Lucy bounded over to the she-cat, and they fell in step as they left camp. "Thanks for taking me along, I know other cats would've just glared at me."

"Anytime," Frostnight meowed. When Lucy had spent her first few days in ShadowClan, very few cats would hang around her. But Frostnight was different. She was nice and sometimes a little blunt, but she was honest.

"Where do you think we should go?" Lucy asked. She wasn't perfect at hunting, but she had proven her worth. Plus, there had been a couple days when she went back to her humans. She wasn't as plump as she was before, but she was more fit.

"I'd say deep into the pine forest, towards Highstones." The two she-cats continued walking for a little ways, when Frostnight held up her tail for them to stop. "Mouse." The she-cat mouthed. Both of them crouched down, ears flat, tails parallel to the ground. Frostnight began to go to the side, while Lucy inched forward. When she was about three or four tail lengths from the mouse, Lucy sprang. The mouse let out a sqeak, but Lucy landed right on top of it and killed the creature with no trouble.

"Nice one!" Frostnight meowed. "That can feed a queen!"

"Thanks," Lucy replied. It was indeed a plump mouse. She went under a pine tree and dug a small hole for storing the mouse. "Hopefully we'll catch even more prey items."

It was nearly sunset by the time the she-cats returned to camp. They only had caught a mouse, a squirrel, and a scrawny black bird. As they walked into camp, Lucy spotted Lionfire and rushed straight towards him. "We got prey!" She yowled happily. Some ShadowClan cats nodded their approval, others rolled their eyes.

Lionfire raised his tail, his eyes brightening. "That's good!" Lucy stopped a whisker from him, staring at a wound on his shoulder.

"You ran into SkyClan, didn't you?" Lucy sighed, and grabbed the scrawny black bird for them to share. The tom nodded, and they both began eating the bird. "I hope this is enough."

"Of course it will be. We've gone days without food before." Lionfire commented.

" _I_ haven't. Nicole always gives me food."

"You'll be fine," Lionfire meowed. Suddenly he stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, her mouth full of bird.

"Nothing." Lionfire replied curtly.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's a lie, and you know it. Now tell me what's wrong."

He sighed. "It's my wound. It stings pretty bad."

"Then go and see Mossfl-"

"No!" Lionfire spat. The entire camp went silent, everyone staring at Lionfire. "I don't want to be a bother to him. He's got his paws full with Rosecloud anyway."

Lucy waited until the noise in camp came back. "Personally, I think it's because you just want to keep being a warrior." She stood, and flicked her tail. "Come on. Let's go to the warrior's den."

Lucy jerked awake in the cold night. She was shivering, and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she realized that most of the cats in the warrior's den were also shivering. She turned to check on Lionfire, and found he was bleeding! She immediately got up and ran to Mossflight. He was asleep in his den.

"Mossflight!" Lucy poked the old tom hard. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" He groaned, sitting up.

"It's Lionfire! He's bleeding out!" Lucy was on the verge of panicking.

"Okay calm down. He isn't going to die," Mossflight stood, then sat back down. "See if you can bring him to me." Lucy rushed back into the warrior's den and prodded Lionfire awake.

"What's happening?" He asked groggily.

"Go into Mossflight's den; now!" Lucy hissed. He stood up, and nearly fell back down. Lionfire leaned heavily on Lucy as they made the short journey to the den. Several other cats raised their heads to see what was happening.

"Lie down, Lionfire." The orange tom laid obediently, and he looked up at Mossflight.

"I don't feel so good," He muttered.

"Of course you don't; you've lost a lot of blood." Mossflight began working on stopping the bleeding.

"He's not going to die, is he?"

"Nah. But him moving around doesn't help. I recommend three days off from warrior duties. Then we'll check back up on him." Mossflight pressed cobwebs into the gash, then put some paste on the wound. "That will keep him from bleeding anymore. Now go back to the warrior's den, Lucy." The she-cat nodded and left, but she really wanted to stay. So instead of going to sleep in the warrior's den, she snuck back in with Lionfire and fell asleep next to him.

The next morning, Lucy had started eating a small mouse when Daisyfoot came up to her. "You shouldn't be eating before the queens, Lucy."

Lucy only rolled her eyes. "In the past two days, I've eaten a blackbird and a bite of mouse. You really can't expect me to think that the queens, who don't do anything, should get prey that _should_ be saved for the warriors."

"The warrior's jobs include hunting for the queens. They eat before us because they have little ones that you and I don't. They have more mouths to feed." Shadywater commented. Daisyfoot nodded her approval to the she-cat.

"She's right. Queens need to be strong."

"But the hunters and battlers of the Clan also need to be strong. If they don't get enough to eat, then who's going to protect the Clan?" Lucy pressed, continuing to eat the mouse.

"What's going on here?" Kestrelstar asked, padding over to the small argument.

"We're just telling Lucy about the rules of Clan life," Daisyfoot meowed, and Kestrelstar blinked.

"Which would be…?"

"That she's not allowed to eat before hunting." Shadywater stated bluntly. Kestrelstar nodded.

"They're right, Lucy. You need to hunt for the queens, not just for yourself and the other warriors." The Clan leader continued, "I also would like it if you went to the Gathering,"

"What's that?" Lucy felt it was familiar, but she couldn't place a paw on where she had heard the term before.

"It's when all the Clans come together for a peaceful meeting at Fourtrees." Daisyfoot mewed. "You've been to Fourtrees, right?"

"Yeah," Suddenly Lucy felt very nervous. "Will Birchfang be there?"

Daisyfoot and Shadywater exchanged glances. "Er-yes, he will be there. He's SkyClan's medicine cat, after all." Lucy gulped. She stared at her mouse, no longer hungry.

"Someone else can finish this," She meowed, standing and striding over to the entrance of camp. "I gotta go." She bumped into Lichenpelt.

"Oh! Hi Lucy!" Lichenpelt meowed in surprise. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I need to think." She continued her light jog into the forest, but stopped when she heard paw steps behind her.

"Lucy, you know that, uh, Blossompaw looked a lot like you, right?" Lichenpelt padded up behind her.

"I've heard that since forever," Lucy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Lucy continued at a brisk walk, Lichenpelt still following.

"I feel like you don't understand," Lichenpelt jumped in front of Lucy, blocking her path.

"What do you want?" Lucy growled, getting irritated at this she-cat. Whenever they would see each other, Lichenpelt would immediately start talking about Blossompaw.

"I still believe you are Blossompaw. Listen," Lucy rolled her eyes. _I don't have time for another lecture,_ she thought, wishing she could just disappear. "Blossompaw was my daughter. You look like her, smell like her, and you even _act_ like her. Just try to understand that-"

"I'm not your daughter!" Lucy yowled. She bowled past Lichenpelt. "I'm not your daughter, and I never will be!" She stormed out into the forest, right towards the SkyClan border. She stopped, well aware of how close she was. _I guess I can hunt here, there's no harm in that._

Lucy tasted the air, and smelled squirrel. The snow was cold on her pads and as she continued forward, she realized that she couldn't see the squirrel, only smell it. The scent trail led to a tall tree, right near the border with SkyClan. _Thank StarClan it's on our side,_ she thought as her paws began to shake. _But a patrol could come and hurt me._ Lucy pushed the thought away. She needed to focus on the squirrel. As she climbed up the tree, she could hear several voices below, and her blood ran cold. The patrol was right underneath the tree! She froze, knowing all too well these cats were expert tree climbers. Instead of panicking, she tried focusing on what the cats were saying.

"ShadowClan needs to stop pushing the boundary," Dawnheart growled.

"Those mangy frog-eaters won't stand a chance once Robinstar attacks them," Goldenclaw meowed. Lucy's heart was pounding hard. Not only were these cats talking about taking down ShadowClan, Robinmist was the leader! _How is that even possible? She wasn't even deputy…_ Lucy quietly continued inching up the tree. She got high enough to where the squirrel was. It was asleep, and Lucy killed it with a swift bite to its neck.

"Up there!" A SkyClan cat yowled. "I see a cat up there!"

"Why, it's Lucy!" Goldenclaw yowled. "Come down and give us the squirrel, and we won't hurt you."

"Yeah," Dawnheart agreed. Lucy kept her paws planted in the tree. Goldenclaw began to scale the tree, and Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach. _Oh no._ She tried going higher, but the branches wouldn't support her weight.

"Get the prey that belongs to SkyClan!" Another cat called.

"She's right. This is SkyClan territory, and once we capture you, I will personally tell Robinstar you're here. Won't that be a delight?"

"Actually, ShadowClan thinks you're trespassing, and we aren't afraid to challenge!" Lichenpelt boldly stepped out, followed by Talonclaw, Petalstream, Carrionwing, Beefang, and Kestrelstar.

"We're outnumbered!" Dawnheart hissed to Watersky.

"Let's fight 'em anyway!" Watersky charged, the SkyClan cats following. Goldenclaw continued edging closer to Lucy.

"Lucy, drop the squirrel!" Lichenpelt yowled, and Lucy obeyed. The squirrel landed on the ground, but Lucy was still in danger. "Hold on Lucy! I'm coming!"

"Ooh, I'm _so_ scared of a ShadowClan cat!" Goldenclaw leaped at Lucy, and the tom caught her shoulder. Rather than stay in the tree, Lucy jumped, and landed on her feet. Lichenpelt was standing right beside her once she fell.

"Go back to camp as fast as you can! Take the squirrel!" Lucy stared at the she-cat.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Lucy asked, grabbing the squirrel.

"A mother always knows these things." Lichenpelt replied calmly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lucy began to pelt back to camp, dragging the heavy squirrel along with her. She had too many questions racing through her mind to concentrate on battle anyway. _Is Robinmist SkyClan's leader? And since when does Lichenpelt know exactly where I am at all times? How is Lionfire?_ The she-cat burst into camp, and flung her squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

"Frostnight!" Lucy called out, looking for the white she-cat. But she wasn't in camp. In fact, few cats were in camp.

"Reedflower!" Lucy pelted over to the she-cat, who was standing near the nursery. "Where is everyone?"

"Most of the warriors are out hunting, and then there was-" The she-cat stopped, staring at Lucy. "Did you just come from the battle?"

"Yeah. It's okay, Lichenpelt told me to come back." Lucy tried to peek into Mossflight's den to see where Lionfire was, but she couldn't see anything.

"Well, most of the warriors are coming to that battle, and I'm here because Rosecloud is kitting." Reedflower glanced at the nursery, where a loud shriek sounded from inside.

"Is she okay?" Lucy was still determined to find Lionfire, but she didn't want to further disturb the queen.

Reedflower glared at Lucy. "She is most certainly NOT okay!" The dark brown and white she-cat poked her head inside the nursery. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucy couldn't hear Mossflight's reply, but she walked into his den, and Lionfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Lucy, move!" Reedflower yowled as she ran into the den. "Mossflight needs a special herb. I need your help to find it!"

"What does it look like?" Lucy began to panic. A queen was struggling to give birth, Lionfire was missing, and Robinmist was the leader of SkyClan. She found it hard to concentrate on any one thing.

"Lucy! Are you even listening?" Reedflower snarled, clawing at random leaves. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry. A lot has happened today." Lucy began to sniff around, while Reedflower continued to shred leaves. "Stop!" Lucy yowled. Reedflower stared at her.

"This plant, what is it called? Do you remember?"

Reedflower shook her head, and then meowed, "It has spiky leaves and lots of flowers, all different colors. It's not a rose, but something else."

Lucy thought hard for a moment. "I think I know what that is! And most importantly, where we can get some!" Instead of waiting for Reedflower to reply, she dashed out of Mossflight's den.

"Wait!" Mossflight yowled. Lucy stopped, nearly running into several warriors returning with prey. She trotted over to the old medicine cat.

"What is it?"

"It's no use. Rosecloud is nearly dead. Her kits are alive, and Badgerclaw is going to raise them." Mossflight's head hung low, his tail drooping.

"There's still time to save her. She's not dead yet!" Lucy pelted out of the camp, solely focusing on saving Rosecloud. The she-cat flew through ShadowClan territory. She stopped dead at the border of SkyClan. _The only way I can save Rosecloud is by finding some foxglove plants, which grow in my garden._ Lucy put a shaky paw over the border, and realized in shock that the battle was over. Not waiting another moment, Lucy ran through SkyClan territory, her paws barely touching the ground. She reached her fence, and leaped on top and over. She paused in her yard to catch her breath.

An eerie silence came from her old den. She began to pad around, and every scent of the dog's was stale. _Where are they? Have they left for a while again?_ Lucy trotted over to the foxglove plants, and started biting off the stalks of flowers. After getting a bunch, the she-cat stridded across the yard, and leaped onto the top of the fence. She scanned the brush for SkyClan warriors, but she didn't see any. _The forest is too quiet…something is about to happen. I can feel it._

Lucy leaped down from the fence, at first padding slowly, wearily glancing around for SkyClan cats. After a few moments, she sprinted as fast as her paws would allow and safely made it across the border, flowers and all. The she-cat didn't stop running until she reached ShadowClan.

Upon entering the camp, more cats were there, but Lucy paid no attention, not even when she saw Lionfire and Frostnight. She dropped the flowers inside of Mossflight's den, where the old tom was laying.

"You're back. Wow that was fast." Mossflight grabbed the flowers gingerly and started mashing up a paste. "Rosecloud is still alive, but barely." Lucy was desperate to ask Lionfire about why he left, but was still mad at him for going without telling her.

"Can I go now?" Lucy asked, feeling rather antsy.

Without looking up, Mossflight meowed, "You want to talk to Lionfire, don't you?"

Lucy froze, realizing this old tom knew exactly what her intentions were. "Well yeah. He left camp-"

"I know." Mossflight replied. He took the flower petals and dumped them into a green paste.

"Aren't you going to tell me why he left?" Lucy clawed the ground, and with a jolt remembered she needed to talk to Kestrelstar about Robinmist, or Robinstar, whatever her name was.

"If you're so curious to find out, go and ask him yourself." Mossflight shouldered her aside as he went to the nursery. _Great StarClan! What's gotten into him?_

Lucy calmly left the den, although her neck her was rising. Lionfire spotted her immediately, and padded over.

"Hey, Lucy, I-"

"Don't even try to talk to me." Lucy padded past him, and went up to Antnose. "May I speak with Kestrelstar for a moment? It's important."

Antnose glanced at her. "What's this about?"

Lucy felt her heart stop. _Antnose doesn't even like me! He won't believe me about SkyClan attacking ShadowClan. He might even think I'm a traitor!_ "Well, er-I had a vision, and since Mossflight is busy, I thought-"

"You thought you could talk with him about it?" Antnose meowed, seeming unconvinced.

"Exactly!" Lucy felt her spirits rise, but fall as soon as Antnose shook his head.

"He's resting for the Gathering tonight. I mustn't disturb him, and neither should you." Antnose flicked his tail, and was off.

"Hey!" Frostnight meowed. The white she-cat seemed unusually happy. "Ready for the Gathering?"

Lucy's shoulder's sagged at the mention of the meeting. "Oh yeah. That's tonight, isn't it?"

"Yup," Frostnight meowed. "Something is wrong with you. What is it?"

Lucy dug her claws furiously into the dirt. "It's Lionfire. I'm mad at him."

"What did he do? Talk to another she-cat?" Frostnight started purring loudly at her own joke.

"That isn't funny!" Lucy spat, and whipped around to go to the warrior's den. But as soon as she got there, she saw Lionfire. Her neck fur began to rise. "What do you want?"

The young tom was lying down, his head resting on his paws. "You're the one that came in here,"

"UGH." Lucy decided to leave, but realized she hadn't talked to Lichenpelt. So instead of moping around camp, she found the older she-cat, and sat next to her. "Hey, thanks for saving me today. That was really nice of you, considering I didn't treat you very well."

"It's fine Lucy. But like I said before, I think we share a deeper bond than you realize. But I'm content to be a friend. It's better than nothing." Lichenpelt laid down, just as Kestrelstar appeared.

"Alright. It is time to leave for the Gathering. Let's go." Kestrelwind leaped down from his den and trotted over to the entrance of camp. Several cats began to follow, including Frostnight, Lichenpelt, and Lucy. Her paws were already tingling at the thought of seeing Birchfang, and finding out the truth about Robinstar.

"I'm sorry Kestrelstar, but Rosecloud isn't doing well. I must stay behind." Mossflight meowed.

"Very well. See you when we get back." Kestrelstar headed off at a brisk pace into the cold, silent night.

"Lucy, you really need to lighten up. What I said before was only a joke," Frostnight bounded over and caught up to her.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about Lionfire."

"Look, I'm sorry I made you mad." Frostnight rested her tail on Lucy's shoulder. "But you shouldn't be so serious all the time." Frostnight lowered her voice. "It makes you seem less friendly."

"Really?" Lucy couldn't help but wonder if that's how some of the ShadowClan cats saw her as. Kestrelstar led the cats underneath the thunderpath, or road, as Lucy called it, and straight towards Four Trees.

"We're nearly there!" Frostnight meowed cheerfully. Lucy gulped, and it was harder and harder for her to continue the journey. Her paws felt like stones.

"Yay." Lucy stopped dead. Already, another Clan was there: SkyClan; and the first cat that made eye contact with her was, none other than, Birchfang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucy tried her hardest to ignore Birchfang, but it was extremely difficult, considering he kept staring at her. She noticed many cats from the other Clans were staring at her too, muttering things to their Clanmates.

"Does ShadowClan take in rouges?" A thin black tom meowed, and his friend laughed. _Those cats are even scrawnier than we are!_

"Let the Gathering begin!" A light blue she-cat meowed.

"Birchfang is staring at you," Frostnight meowed.

"I know." Lucy growled, glaring at the tom. "Who are these cats?"

At first, Frostnight only stared at her, then she seemed to understand. "The cat that just spoke is Dapplestar, leader of RiverClan."

Lucy's stomach felt like a giant rock was resting in it as she gazed up at the other leaders; Robinmist was a leader, meaning she was Robinstar. Her heart started pounding faster and faster.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Frostnight meowed, concern lacing her voice.

Lucy promptly shook her head. "SkyClan has a new leader," Frostnight gasped, and other cats started to take notice.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here," Robinstar meowed, cutting off the WindClan leader. The white tom glared at the she-cat, but did nothing more. "I am here because Quailstar died of an unexpected illness. Once it was time for Slatewing to become leader, he had already gotten sick, and chose me to be leader. Now I'm leader of SkyClan."

"What happened to Slatewing?" Silverstar, the ThunderClan leader asked. "He should be standing where you are right now." A feeling of uneasiness spread over the cats.

"Something isn't right here," Lucy meowed to Frostnight. The she-cat nodded intensely.

"Why would Robinmist-er I mean Robin _star_ already be leading SkyClan?" Frostnight meowed.

"Why doesn't she seem to care about Quailstar's death?" Lucy asked. Suddenly, she needed to speak to Birchfang. _His mother is Quailstar! He's probably heartbroken with grief._

"Robinstar! Robinstar!" The cats started cheering around Fourtrees. The SkyClan cats were loudest, while the ShadowClan ones seemed to say nothing. After Silverstar and Cloverstar finished their reports, it was time for Kestrelstar's.

"This moon, we celebrate, for Eaglestar's reign is over!" There were cheers and excited yowls throughout. Every cat seemed happy about Eaglestar's death. "Although Eaglestar was a ruthless leader, ShadowClan is just as strong as they always have been."

"No they aren't!" Robinstar challenged, looking Kestrelstar in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" One cat called.

"ShadowClan seems fine!"

"What are you talking about?"

"ShadowClan has been stealing from SkyClan!" Robinstar yowled. Shocked meows rang out, and the ShadowClan cats were most confused. Instead of listening to the leader's challenging each other Lucy went over to the medicine cat area, on the roots of a tree. Jaystorm nodded to her, while Iceclaw and Cherrywind kept talking about something. Birchfang only rolled his eyes.

"Where's Mossflight?" Jaystorm asked.

"He's at camp, dealing with a queen," Lucy responded, not taking her eyes off of Birchfang.

"What do you want?" The tom asked her. Lucy felt her fur beginning to stand on end at the sound of his voice. _I still don't get why he turned so hostile towards me so quickly._

"How are you doing, after the death of your mother?" Lucy carefully said each word, as if anything could cause Birchfang to attack her.

"Okay." He meowed.

"Are you happy that you're going to be a father?"

"You're going to be a father?" Jaystorm asked, and Cherrywind and Iceclaw exchanged glances.

"That's against the Medicine Cat Code," Iceclaw hissed, glaring at Birchfang.

"I'm not going to become a father!" Birchfang yowled. The leaders stopped their argument to stare at Birchfang. He was staring at Robinstar, his gaze filled with anger.

Jaystorm shook his head. "It's easy to see that Robinstar is more plump than usual for this time of year. It doesn't take a medicine cat to figure that out."

"Yeah, but they might not be mates," Cherrywind suggested. Iceclaw nodded, but Jaystorm and Lucy were unconvinced.

"We aren't," Birchfang growled. "And Lucy, I think you've caused enough trouble for one night."

Jaystorm glanced at Lucy before continuing, "I don't think she's lying. Why would she spread rumors about you?"

"Because she hates me." Birchfang replied coldy. Lucy felt her legs begin to shake.

"Of course I hate you! After everything you did, and I _know_ Quailstar wasn't sick after the battle!" Lucy yowled. The clearing was silent as every cat listened to the fight that had broken out.

"What battle?" Iceclaw asked.

"We fought almost a moon ago! SkyClan invaded our camp!" Lucy felt like her heart would burst with anger. The entire Gathering erupted in angry yowls and cats arguing.

"Who's fault was that battle?" Birchfang stood. Lucy felt like her legs would give way. Instead of continuing to fight, she went back to the ShadowClan cats, sitting next to Lichenpelt.

"Is everything alright?" Lichenpelt's gaze filled with concern.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm going back to camp, in case Kestrelstar asks." _Or cares._ Lucy pelted away from Fourtrees, through the tunnel, and back onto the grass in ShadowClan territory. She just wanted to melt away. _It seems that wherever I go, I'm blamed for mistakes that I had nothing to do with!_ Lucy came upon the ShadowClan camp, and passed through the bramble entrance. She darted towards the warrior's den and laid down in her nest, beside Lionfire.

"Is the Gathering over so soon?" Graywhisker meowed. Lucy shook her head.

"No, but a lot of cats started fighting." Lucy laid down next to Lionfire. The tom raised his head, and they made eye contact. Lucy quickly looked down to avoid his intense green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lionfire's meow surprised Lucy.

"I guess…" Lucy meowed.

"Let's go on a walk. Away from Fourtrees," Lionfire meowed. Lucy got up and followed him through the bramble entrance. Her head hung low, and her tail dragged on the ground. The two cats walked in silence. Lucy didn't know if she should still be angry with Lionfire, or ask him the question tugging at her heart.

"Am I a burden to you?" Lucy asked it suddenly. Her heart felt heavy. She felt awful. _No one seems to care about me at all. In fact, it seems like everyone hates me,_ Lucy managed to drag her gaze up to meet Lionfire's.

"You aren't a burden to me," The tom meowed. "And I certainly don't feel like you're a burden to ShadowClan." The cats were walking on a quiet blanket of snow, the cold tugging at Lucy's fur. "Who told you that anyway?"

"Birchfang," Lucy meowed. She was trying to listen for sounds coming from Fourtrees, but she heard nothing.

"Of course he said that." Lionfire growled. "He hasn't told you anything useful, ever."

"But it's not just him! I feel like everyone in ShadowClan _hates_ me! I feel completely useless!" Lucy stared down at her paws.

"You are _not_ useless. You saved Rosecloud's life today."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Lionfire moved closer to her. "I don't hate you. Not at all," He paused. Something was moving through the bracken.

"I found you!" It was Robinstar! Lucy felt her entire body freeze in terror. It was the two of them against half a Clan of cats!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lionfire leaped in front of Lucy as more SkyClan cats came into view.

"You can't lay a paw on her!" Lionfire hissed. His claws were unsheathed, and his teeth were bared. But SkyClan clearly had the upper hand.

"SkyClan!" Robinstar yowled. "Attack!"

Lucy felt as if her heart had dropped into her stomach. The feeling of dread she had was heavier than a rabbit in Green-leaf.

"Wait!" Birchfang stopped between Robinstar and Lionfire. "It's just Lucy you want, right?"

Robinstar cast a glance at him. "So?"

"So we offer this tom a deal and only take Lucy."

Robinstar's eyes held a mischievous glint. "Alright Lionfire. We'll leave ShadowClan alone, but we want Lucy."

Lucy had fought with Lionfire on more than one occasion. She wouldn't be too surprised if the tom handed her over.

"Lucy is a dear friend of mine," Lionfire spat. "You'd have to get through me first." He had hardly finished speaking before several SkyClan cats leaped on top of him. Lucy turned around and pelted through the snow, praying she would be fast enough. _Maybe I should've just stayed behind,_ she crashed through the bramble entrance, her sides heaving for breath.

"SkyClan! SkyClan is attacking!" She yowled. Several cats heard her. Without question, every ShadowClan cat was plunged into battle.

"Where is Kestrelstar?" Shadywater questioned. Most of the cats left in camp were ready to go to battle.

"I'm not sure," Lucy replied. Her fur was on end thinking about Lionfire. _I really hope he's okay,_ she thought.

"Some of us should stay here to protect the nursery," Graywhisker meowed. "I'll stay, and I think Darkpoppy and her apprentice Leafpaw, Beefang, Petalstream, and Dewshade should stay." Lucy nodded and led the cats through the thick snow.

By the time the cats had gotten to Lionfire, the rest of ShadowClan was already in the heat of battle with SkyClan. But Lucy didn't care about that. Her heart was only set on Lionfire. She padded desperately around the battle scene, but couldn't find him. Suddenly a large cat leaped on top of Lucy. They began to shred her side, and Lucy immediately went limp. _It's time to use all of my skills I've ever learned!_

The cat, which was a tom, tried to squish her, but Lucy was fast and light on her feet. She had no idea where her fighting skills had come from, but she had perfected them. As she fought the tom, who was Barktail, several ShadowClan cats were staring at her. But she paid no attention to them.

"ShadowClan!" It was Antnose. "Retreat!" All of the ShadowClan cats dashed away in the snow towards camp. Lucy realized in horror that SkyClan was following. The worst part was that she still hadn't found Lionfire. _At least I know he's alive…I would've found his body by now if he wasn't._

Lucy broke through the bramble entrance, Barktail right behind her. He lashed out a paw and caused her to trip. She rolled onto her back and tucked her hind paws close to her belly. Barktail was sailing through the air. Just before he landed on her, she struck out her legs and kicked powerfully. The tom was sent backwards, letting out a gasp of agony. Lucy got up and sprang on top of him, digging in her claws. Barktail arched his back, but he was too weak. He lay limp like helpless prey. _Do I kill this cat because he invaded? Or should I let him go?_ Lucy glanced around camp. There were dead bodies in several places, so instead of letting Barktail go, she bit down hard on his neck.

"Lucy no!" Mossflight charged out of his den. "You can't kill cats like that!"

"What?" Lucy turned to look. She shrieked when she saw Mossflight had been tackled by Goldenclaw. _There's no way that Mossflight could win that battle!_ Lucy pelted over to the toms. She leaped onto Goldenclaw and clawed his shoulder. He hissed, and tried to bat her away. But Lucy wouldn't let him win. Goldenclaw had Mossflight's neck in his jaws, and the she-cat bowled into him. She bit down hard on his shoulder and he yowled in pain. Now Goldenclaw's fury was all on Lucy. Mossflight was up and grabbing Barktail. The ginger tom was bleeding from his shoulder, and Lucy ducked under his swipe. She came up and bit his neck, sinking her teeth in deep. _I don't care what Mossflight said before. This cat deserves to die!_

Just then, Kestrelstar yowled, "ShadowClan, retreat!" Lucy had no idea what to do now. She froze in place, looking around at the ShadowClan cats streaming out the back of camp.

"What are you all doing?" She yowled. "We can take these mangy SkyClan cats!" But deep down in her heart, Lucy knew that the SkyClan cats were fed on rage, and few things were stronger than rage. She watched as the queens took off, then Mossflight, and the warriors and apprentices. She still hadn't found Lionfire. Lucy followed the cats out of camp, and found Frostnight.

"Now what?" Lucy asked her friend.

"I don't know. This has never happened before," Frostnight glanced uncertainly at Kestrelstar, who seemed to have aged more in one night than in the past moon. _He's got a lot resting on his shoulders. His entire Clan has just been defeated by SkyClan. And after Eaglestar, I don't think any Clan would want to help us._

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Kestrelstar gathered them together as they stopped in a small clearing. "We will be back, for sure."

"We could've kept fighting!" Antnose yowled. Several cats agreed with the deputy.

"We would've lost more warriors!" Kestrelstar spat in return. "After everything this Clan has gone through, we need to stop losing cats."

"SkyClan is weaker than us," Yelloweye commented. "Think about it. They're smaller and have less prey. We should be able to take them down!" Most of the cats in the clearing agreed with Yelloweye. Lucy felt that he had a point. SkyClan was a weaker Clan, but their cats were more vicious.

"I see your point, Antnose and Yelloweye. But right now we need to focus on getting our Clan back to health, and fighting isn't the way to do it."

"We've lost our camp, Kestrelstar!" Antnose hissed. "And I'm not about to let that happen!"

"Let's discuss what we're going to do next." Kestrelstar and his senior warriors gathered together, chatting in low tones. Lucy searched for Lionfire, but still hadn't found him. Panic flowered through her like blood.

"Have you seen Lionfire?" Lucy asked Frostnight.

The she-cat shook her head. "He's not here. I haven't seen him since we left for the Gathering."

"Can you help me find him?"

"Lucy, we're in a very difficult circumstance right now. I'm less concerned with finding one warrior than helping the Clan." Lucy sighed heavily and found Lichenpelt.

"Can you help me find Lionfire?" Suddenly cats started cheering. Lucy realized in terror that ShadowClan would take on SkyClan, and if they did that... _How can I find Lionfire with a battle raging on?_

"Yeah. Have you seen him recently?" The cats started padding back to camp stealthily, few words being spoken at all. A light snow had begun to fall, but none of the cats were bothered by it.

"Not since he was attacked by several SkyClan cats," Lucy was only focused on finding Lionfire.

"I'll tell you what I'll do: since we're going into battle right now, straight afterwards I'll help you find him." Lucy spat in anger and jogged ahead to the most silent cats. She focused on Kestrelstar, and when he held his tail up for the cats to stop, everyone crouched down. Peering through the brambles, Lucy saw Lionfire; and she felt the rage of a thousand warriors flowing through her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lucy watched as Robinstar padded in a circle around Lionfire. He was lying on his side, and several SkyClan cats were around him, all of them taking turns swiping at his pelt. Robinstar was speaking, but Lucy couldn't hear what she was saying. Without warning, Kestrelstar bounded forward, and the rest of ShadowClan followed close behind. It wasn't long before battle sounds were raging once again. Lucy found any cat she could and just unleashed all her fury on that one cat, until they ran away. This went on for several cats, until she heard more cats streaming into the ShadowClan camp. She turned and saw cats she had never seen nor smelled before, and she knew instantly these weren't Clan cats. It didn't take long before most of ShadowClan was gone, not even at Kestrelstar's urging.

The snow had become heavier, and Lucy ran at the back of ShadowClan. She saw Lionfire, draped across several ShadowClan cats' backs like a gentle sumbeam, his orange pelt matted with blood. Her heart became heavy at the sight. She couldn't meet his gaze, for she feared he would be angry with her for leaving him. She focused instead on her old home, and how much she missed her Master, and her dogs…

Her dogs!

 _They could help us get rid of SkyClan! They're bigger and much stronger, and it would take half of SkyClan just to take one of them down!_ Lucy spotted Kestrelstar's dark grey pelt, outlined clearly in the falling snow. "Kestrelstar! Kestrelstar!"

The Clan leader turned to look at her. "What is it Lucy?"

"I have an idea of how we could get rid of SkyClan!" She had barely finished her sentence before Kestrelstar shook his head.

"Not now. We need to wait a few days before we attack again." With that, Lucy sank back into the rear of the Clan again.

* * *

Dawn light was brightening up the pine forest before Kestrelstar made the cats stop. It had been a long and very cold trek away from the camp, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to be back at her home. But she had become attached to these cats. Especially Lionfire.

"Our strongest warriors shall hunt. Everyone else needs to sleep. Antnose and Yelloweye, I need to speak with you." Kestrelstar meowed. Lucy realized that she had hardly any wounds, so instead of talking with Lionfire, she went hunting. She heard pawsteps behind her and saw Talonclaw. She felt no fear. She had become numb to her emotions.

"You fought really well today," The black and white tom meowed. Lucy paid more attention on finding prey, but there wasn't any.

"Thanks." Lucy parted her jaws to smell the air, and she picked up a very faint scent of rabbit. She followed the trail, and ended up at the entrance to its burrow.

"Listen, Lucy, er-I just want to apologize for before. I have changed since then, and I…um…" Talonclaw looked at the ground. Then back up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Cool." Lucy meowed. "I'm trying to hunt, so I would appreciate it if you would be quiet."

Talonclaw flattened his ears. "You ungrateful piece of fox dung! I just apologized to you and then you wave me off as if I'm some sort of kit or something!"

Lucy glared at the tom, "Just shut up and leave me alone! I don't care about you, or anyone else in this wretched Clan. The only cat I appreciate is Lionfire!" Even as she said the words, she knew they weren't true, but Talonclaw whipped around and went back to the makeshift camp. Lucy continued hunting, but instead of being numb, her emotions were all over the place.

* * *

Lucy returned with a mouse and a shrew, but nothing more. Her paws were trembling with fear. _What has Talonclaw told everyone?_ The cats inside the makeshift den didn't pay too much attention to her-at least no more than normal. She set her prey down on the small pile, and then started to search for a quiet place to sleep. She didn't want to be disturbed.

"Lucy, I want you to come here for a little bit." Mossflight meowed. The black tom stood by a thicket of holly bushes. Lucy padded over and sat next to him. "Rosecloud had her kits during the Gathering, and she had five. She told me she wanted you to name one."

Lucy gasped. "Really? That's such an honor!" She felt energy return to her paws like a flood. Both cats ducked through the bushes, and Lucy was hit with the smell of warmth; and milk. Rosecloud was lying in the back, her five kits all at her belly. "They're lovely," Lucy breathed.

Rosecloud purred, "Yeah, I think so too." She looked down at her kits before continuing. "I've named them all except one, the little black tom. Would you like me to tell you their names?" Lucy nodded. Mossflight had left the den, but Lucy wasn't bothered by that fact. "The black tom with four white paws is Pebblekit, the white tom with a fleck of black is Spotkit, the black and white tom is named Emberkit, and the little she-kit is named Hollykit."

Lucy felt her mouth run dry. _What if Rosecloud doesn't like the name I pick? What will happen then?_ "So do I just pick a name now?" Lucy asked.

"Go for it," Rosecloud meowed.

Lucy thought for a bit, and meowed nervously, "The black tom will be known as Blazekit."

"That's a wonderful name, Lucy." Rosecloud closed her eyes, and Lucy left the den. She realized some cats were eating, but she wasn't at all hungry. Lucy just wanted to sleep. So she found a bush a little ways out from the rest of the Clan. She was just starting to make a nest when she heard Lionfire's voice.

"Talonclaw said that you care about me, but no one else. Is that true?"

Lucy turned around. She stiffened at the mention of Talonclaw. "Of course it's not true. I just wanted him to leave me alone."

"Lucy, you may not like him, but he's a part of this Clan. You can't just act like you get to choose which cats get to be in your presence. But I do understand that he tried to kill you, so I get why you don't exactly want to be near him."

"I just wanted to hunt alone," Lucy's heart was pounding; she had to know if Lionfire was mad at her. "Are you mad at me?"

Lionfire was taken aback. "Mad at you? What for?"

"When you fought those SkyClan cats and I left…"

"Lucy, I was _hoping_ you would leave. Any warrior with sense would run back for help." He came closer, and Lucy was aware of his breathing; and her own heart pounding.

"What about when you were captured, back in ShadowClan's camp?"

Lionfire shook his head. "So is there going to be enough room for two cats in there?"

"Two?" Lucy purred. "Oh. Well we can make it two." Lionfire lay down, while Lucy continued making the nest out of moss. Once it was done, both cats climbed into it, and Lucy fell asleep, her thoughts only of Lionfire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lucy felt a cold blast of air whip through her fur. It had already been a quarter moon since SkyClan had invaded, and the ShadowClan cats had slowly been gaining their strength back. The amount of prey hadn't changed, but ShadowClan had; they'd become increasingly aggressive to SkyClan cats on patrol. They would attack in large numbers, never killing their enemies, but gifting them with sizable wounds. ShadowClan had become more elusive, and tougher. Now it seemed that every cat was prepared to fight SkyClan, to the death.

"Is Kestrelstar around?" Lucy asked Antnose, the ShadowClan deputy. The black and ginger tom nodded.

"What is your business with him?" He asked.

"I had a dream," Lucy lied. She felt her pelt grow hot at lying to the deputy, but reminded herself that it needed to be done.

"Then why didn't you talk to Mossflight?" Antnose suggested, his eyes wandering to the entrance of the make-shift camp, where a small fight had broken out.

"Because-" Antnose cut Lucy off.

"Just go talk to him, I've got to go." He meowed and went towards the argument. She sighed and padded towards Kestrelflight, who was washing himself.

"What is it, Lucy?" The leader asked.

"I have a plan to force out SkyClan," She meowed. Kestrelstar stopped, and looked at her directly. She noticed that his muzzle had started to gray, and he looked older than he had before.

The tom sighed, and flicked his tail for her to follow. Lucy glanced back, and followed Kestrelstar through some bushes, and they both stopped at a small stream. "I've been trying to do the best I can for ShadowClan," He meowed, staring at his reflection in the stream. "But I understand that what I am doing isn't enough."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Lucy felt unnerved by his tone.

"It's obvious that SkyClan is stronger than we are. StarClan has been silent for over a moon now, and I think it's time we may start accepting the fact that they aren't going to help us." He turned towards Lucy. "This is why, I think, that you're here."

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. _I'm supposed to save ShadowClan?_ Her paws tingled at the thought, excitement flowing through her bones. _But I thought saving them from Eaglestar was enough?_

"Really?" Lucy asked. It was all she could manage to say at the moment.

"StarClan gave me a sign a while back, when Eaglestar was still leader; they said that there would be a _Blossom among the Thorns._ At the time, I thought they meant that Thornfang would overthrow Eaglestar; but that's not what they meant,"

Lucy felt the fur on her neck rise; he was about to suggest that she was Blossompaw again.

"They gave me another prophecy: _Blossoms are often plucked up by Talon's Claws, but grow some Thorns and through the rising storm, only They shall prevail._ Then I understood; you're Blossompaw, and ShadowClan are the thorns. The storm is this whole mess we're in now with SkyClan, and obviously Birchfang was the one who tried hurting you."

Suddenly Lucy understood; she _was_ the blossom, the one who could save the Clans, and now she understood how! "My dogs! They're the ones who have to save us!"

"Not just your dogs, but the rest of the Clans too; I'm calling together a gathering in three days' time, and I want all Clans to be there; except SkyClan of course." Kestrelstar stood, and started padding back to ShadowClan.

"If you knew all that, then why did you take me to this stream?" Lucy asked.

"You still have to figure out your identity." Kestrelstar padded away from the stream, and out of Lucy's sight. She was left alone to her thoughts. _My identity? I know who I am! I'm Lucy,_ but even as she thought it, doubt clouded her brain. _What if I am someone else? What if I am Blossompaw?_

(DUMB LINE)

A sliver of a moon floated in a cloudless sky. Several cats were gathered at Fourtrees for the important meeting Kestrelstar had called. The leaders, the medicine cats, and several warriors from each Clan had all come to hear Kestrelstar's words. All except SkyClan, that is. The leaders would normally hover on top of the Great Rock, but not tonight. After all, this wasn't a formal Gathering.

Lucy paced back and forth. She had been invited along with Lionfire, Frostnight, and Antnose. The only Clan that had yet to arrive was WindClan, and the other leaders were already discussing what to do about the trouble SkyClan was causing.

"You're not the only ones they've been taking from," Silverstar, the ThunderClan leader growled. "They've stolen prey from us."

"You'd think with SkyClan attacking multiple Clans they'd be significantly weaker," Frostnight muttered to Lucy. The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded. The bracken parted to reveal five WindClan cats, but Cloverstar wasn't among them.

"Sorry we are late," Dawnwater meowed as she padded into the clearing. The four cats that followed all looked like thin skeletons. "Cloverstar has been seriously ill."

"Let's make this quick," Iceclaw added.

"We are gathered here to acknowledge the fact that SkyClan has been attacking our Clan, and recently drove us from our camp." Kestrelstar began, casting a glance at Antnose. The rest of the cats had formed a semi-circle around him.

"Is this the reason why they aren't here?" Dapplestar asked.

Kestrelstar nodded. "They've become a nuisance to us."

"I think that being driven from your home is more than a nuisance," Mossflight muttered. Lucy and Frostnight nodded. Kestrelstar only cast a glance at the old tom.

"They have also stolen prey from us." Silverstar meowed.

"So you're here about to ask to get help from us three Clans," Dawnwater meowed, her tail lashing.

"Kestrelstar, we know things are tight, but RiverClan is having its own troubles. It's Leaf-Bare. The river is frozen solid. We don't have much to eat." Dapplestar meowed.

"WindClan's leader is sick," Iceclaw hissed.

"But we are in a time of great need," Breezefrost meowed, casting a glance at Silverstar. "Surely you could at least help us for a little while?"

"I speak for Cloverstar when I say that WindClan is already stretched as thin as possible." Dawnwater said curtly. She stood and flicked her tail. "Come on. There's nothing left for us here."

"You haven't even heard about our plan yet!" Lucy blurted out.

"Yeah. How do you know already that you can't help?" Breezefrost meowed, his tail lashing.

"Because WindClan doesn't send its warriors to help Clans that cannot defend themselves!" Dawnwater hissed. She led the WindClan cats away from the clearing, while the others looked around confused.

"Kestrelstar," Silverstar meowed. "ThunderClan pledges to help you so long as you help us."

"I agree to that," Kestrelstar meowed. Lucy glanced at the path left by the WindClan warriors and decided to follow them.

"Lucy where are you going?" Frostnight hissed, jogging to catch up to her. "You'll get caught!"

"I'm not going to let Dawnwater decide for WindClan what to do."

"What do you mean?" Frostnight asked.

"Cloverstar is still alive. I want him to decide, not Dawnwater."

"But Dawnwater _is_ WindClan's leader! Don't you see?"

"Not really. Now go tell Lionfire I got sick or something. I can't not let this be done," Lucy sighed and determinedly set towards the WindClan camp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lucy trudged through the thick snow. It was cold, and although the sky was clear, a chilly breeze blew in, making everything seem much colder than it actually was. She followed the scents of Dawnwater and Iceclaw, as well as the warrior's scents. Although she trusted Frostnight, she was also partly worried to what Kestrelstar would say if he found out the truth.

The moor was even colder than the forest, and the breeze much stronger. It was hard for her to pick out any scents, but Lucy did her best, scenting the air as if it were the key to life itself. She heard voices up ahead, and realized that the WindClan cats had stopped.

"We need to consult Cloverstar for this," A gray tabby tom with pale green eyes meowed. Lucy hadn't ever met these other WindClan cats before.

"What's done is done," Dawnwater replied. "Cloverstar wasn't here for me to ask."

"And he won't be here for much longer," Added an orange tabby tom.

"Which is why I think we're wasting our time discussing Dawnwater's decision," Iceclaw growled. She continued on through the snow. Lucy decided to follow the medicine cat, but it was hard to not be spotted. She prayed silently that no one would see nor hear her. The wind was towards her, so she knew that the WindClan cats wouldn't smell her. Lucy gulped. There was still quite a distance between her and Iceclaw, and it was all open snow. She dashed quickly and one of the WindClan cats yowled, "Cat!" Lucy tried running after Icelcaw, but was quickly caught by a long furred gray tabby she-cat.

"Trespasser!" She hissed into Lucy's ear. Lucy shivered at her voice. The other WindClan cats gathered around her, except Iceclaw.

"You're Lucy, aren't you?" Dawnwater asked, nicer than the long furred she-cat.

"Y-yes," Lucy replied. _Should I tell her I'm lost? No, the meeting is still taking place! Oh StarClan, what do I say?_

"Why are you on WindClan's territory?" Dawnwater asked. The long furred she-cat got off of Lucy, but all of the cats seemed uneasy.

"Well, I know that Cloverstar isn't dead-" The orange tabby interrupted her.

"So you thought you could ask him yourself?" He growled, taking a step towards her. Lucy flattened herself against the snow. Dawnwater flicked her tail.

"Enough of this. Lucy, get across the border. WindClan isn't going to help ShadowClan." Dawnwater turned towards the orange tabby, and meowed something to him. The tom nodded, and started trekking towards Fourtrees.

"Follow me, and maybe you won't get hurt," He growled. Lucy followed the tom, saddness weighing her paws down. _ShadowClan is doomed..._

* * *

Lucy shifted nervously under the full moon light. It had been three quarter moons since the secret meeting. Nothing important had been done about SkyClan, but ShadowClan and ThunderClan had been working closely together to plan a massive invasion. Already, both Clans had pledged to attack battle patrols. Lucy had gone back to visit the dogs, but all scents were stale. She was planning on going again after the Gathering.

"Do you think SkyClan will ever show up?" Frostnight hissed to Lucy. The tortoiseshell shrugged. She didn't care if SkyClan was crushed by the sun. _I think it'd almost be better if they didn't show up._

Just then, the bracken at the far end parted to reveal sleek, well-fed SkyClan cats. Robinstar was at the head, and leaped up onto the Great Rock. Birchfang shuffled over to the medicine cats, not meeting Lucy's gaze. _He looks even worse than before._ She felt a pang of pity for the tom; among the healthy SkyClan cats, he stood out like a piece of ruffled fur. His pelt was ragged, his ears drooped, and he looked exhausted. _I'm sure Robinstar is no easy leader to please,_ she thought sadly.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Silverstar yowled. She had barely finished speaking when Robinstar pushed herself forward; she was noticeably more plump than any other cat at the Gathering.

"It is my pleasure to announce SkyClan has new a new warrior! Please welcome Sunfang!" The SkyClan cats cheered, but all other Clans were silent. Robinstar's gaze darkened, and she glared at Kestrelstar. "Your cats have been attacking our borders!"

"And your cats drove us out!" Kestrelstar hissed. Unease swept through the cats. _I figured this was going to happen._ Lucy stood and found Mossflight among the medicine cats.

"What do you think will happen? Will a fight break out?" Lucy asked the old tom. She sneaked a glance at Birchfang, who mostly just looked tired.

"Kestrelstar knows better than to fight on the night of the truce," Mossflight meowed. "But Robinstar might start something."

Birchfang whipped towards them, hissing, "She would never do something like that!"

"Yeah, and she'd never drive out another Clan." Mossflight snorted. Birchfang rolled his eyes.

"Say what you want, flea-bag. But just remember who drove you out."

"You are unfit to be a medicine cat," Jaystorm murmured. Mossflight purred softly. Birchfang fluffed out his matted fur.

"I am not! I'm the best medicine cat there ever was!" The gray tabby tom hissed. Suddenly a yowl split the air, and Robinstar leaped on top of Kestrelstar. Lucy felt her blood run cold; she wasn't ready to fight!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"They're fighting!" Some cat hissed.

"They're breaking the sacred ritual of peace!" Another cat growled.

Lucy looked to Mossflight for answers, but the old tom was only shaking his head. "Kestrelstar must end this," He stood, and flicked his tail for Lucy to follow. "We must put an end to this."

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the moon, silence fell over the hollow where the cats were gathered; even Kestrelstar and Robinstar stopped fighting.

Dapplestar stood and meowed, "Come RiverClan. The Gathering is finished now." The white mottled she-cat jumped down and her cats followed her out of the hollow, glaring at Robinstar and Kestrelstar. Gradually, both WindClan and ThunderClan cats left the hollow, leaving just SkyClan and ShadowClan.

Lucy's fur stood on end. She went back to Frostnight, her paws trembling with fear. "What's going to happen now?" Her meow was barely a whisper.

"I don't know. Kestrelstar hasn't gotten up yet." Lucy could smell Frostnight's fear scent, and both she-cats were looking up at the Great Rock.

"Come SkyClan. We must return to our own home now," Robinstar growled. Her cats stood, and Lucy stared at them in shock; many of the cats here weren't cats she recognized; in other words, they weren't SkyClan.

(DUMB LINE)

The sun was just beginning to rise in the makeshift ShadowClan camp. Snow still covered the ground, and it was still bitterly cold. Lucy had volunteered to be on watch, mostly because she couldn't stop thinking about SkyClan, her dogs, and Kestrelstar. The ShadowClan leader had been badly injured by Robinstar, and Mossflight had had to stay with him the entire night.

"You should get some rest," Lionfire's voice startled her. "You've been out here all night."

"I couldn't sleep anyway," She replied, turning to look at the orange tabby. He sat next to her, their fur brushing against each other.

"What happened at the Gathering last night? Frostnight looked pretty ruffled, and I haven't seen Kestrelstar in a while." Lionfire glanced at Kestrelstar's den, his eyes dark with worry.

"Robinstar attacked him," Lucy muttered. "Kestrelstar didn't even raise a claw to defend himself."

"His nobility will get himself killed," Lionfire growled. "We need a leader who is willing to stand up to those fox-hearts of SkyClan."

"What was he supposed to do? Fight on the night of the truce? StarClan wouldn't like that…"

"StarClan wouldn't want him to be weak, either!" Lionfire spat.

"So you're saying Kestrelstar is weak?" Lucy asked, anger flowing through her.

"He's not the only one who thinks that," Thornfang came up behind them, and glared at Lucy. "Kestrelstar has done nothing to save us from SkyClan."

"He has to do things right!" Lucy cried, but she realized Lionfire was getting up to leave.

"You keep thinking he's doing the right thing. But I'm going hunting with Thornclaw." Lionfire padded out of camp, Thornclaw following.

"Stupid toms!" Lucy called after them. Neither turned around. Lucy walked over to the warrior's den, and curled up in her nest. There were a few other cats there, but Lucy just wanted to sleep and dream of her old home and her dogs and her old life.

"Is Lionfire giving you trouble?" Talonclaw's voice pierced her thoughts.

"N-no," Lucy lied.

"I heard you guys fighting out there, arguing whether or not Kestrelstar was a good leader. Yeah?"

Lucy sighed and realized this cat wasn't going to let up. "Lionfire thinks Kestrelstar is weak."

Talonclaw padded over to her, and curled up beside her. "Kestrelstar is not weak. He's playing things out. Deciding on strategy, not wanting to go into battle too soon."

"I tried telling Lionfire that, but he just walked out of camp." Lucy felt awful. _What if Lionfire doesn't want to talk to me anymore?_

"Some cats will always think that Kestrelstar isn't doing enough. Trust me, even when Eaglestar was leader, there were still cats who thought he should've been doing more. I was one of them; until I had heard my sister had run away. Then I had felt terrible. I wanted nothing more than to find her." Talonclaw paused, grief overcoming him. His head hung low, and he flopped onto the ground. "I felt that I had failed her. I was her older brother, the one who was supposed to protect her. But instead I helped chase her down."

Lucy had no idea what to say. "Lichenpelt says you're my brother."

"Lichenpelt is my mother. She _must_ also be yours. You smell too much like Blossompaw to not be her." Suddenly Talonclaw sat up, his pelt spiked in random places. "You _are_ Blossompaw!"

Lucy flattened her ears and was about to say something, but stopped. "How are you so certain?"

"Blossompaw always had this scar above her right eye. But you could only see it lying down, at just the right spot. It happened when we were kits; you ran into a log."

Lucy broke into a purr. She had decided she would be Blossompaw. All evidence pointed to the fact that she was. "I sound stupid,"

"You thought you were small enough to fit through, but then you weren't. I have never laughed harder in my life."

"What did I do after that?" Lucy asked, but Talonclaw was shaking his head.

"I don't remember. I was laughing too hard!" Talonclaw had laid down again, and Lucy realized how tired she was. As much as she liked it in ShadowClan, she missed her dogs. _Could this be my true home? If my family is here, I want to be here too._

(DUMB LINE)

Kestrelstar stood on a rock at the center of the makeshift camp. Lucy felt pride flowing through her. She was finally going to become an apprentice of ShadowClan!

"Lucy, from this day forward, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Blossompaw. Your mentor will be Talonclaw. I trust he will pass on everything he knows to you about ShadowClan." Kestrelstar nodded, then spoke quietly so only Lucy could hear, "Talonclaw is one of ShadowClan's finest warriors. I also made him your mentor because he's your brother, so he knows the most about you." Kestrelstar straightened, and nearly collapsed. Mossflight helped him back to his den.

"Blossompaw! Blossompaw!" The Clan cheered. Blossompaw felt warm all over. _I have finally accepted who I am. Now I will be able to save ShadowClan!_

Then Blossompaw made eye contact with Lionfire, who was staring right back at her. He looked away immediately, sadness in his gaze. _What's wrong with him?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Blossompaw sat at the entrance of the makeshift ShadowClan camp. The night was silent, except for a few rustlings of trees in the breeze. The only figure that could be seen was Yelloweye, who was also guarding the camp.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered to Blossompaw. She shook her head. Suddenly the bushes parted and Lionfire came through, with Thornfang following close behind. The two toms carried no prey.

"Unsuccessful time hunting, I see," Antnose meowed, stalking up behind the two guards.

"All the prey is hidden well in their dens now," Thornfang said each word slowly and carefully.

"Good." Antnose growled. Yelloweye and Blossompaw stared at each other.

"How is that good?" Blossompaw barely finished saying the words, when Robinstar padded out from behind a thicket.

"We have ShadowClan surrounded." The white and ginger tabby meowed calmly. Four unknown cats appeared, and quickly killed Yelloweye. Blossompaw screeched and ran deeper into the camp.

"Don't try to run! ShadowClan will be no more!" Robinstar called. The cats started to come after Blossompaw; she couldn't tell if Lionfire was following.

"ShadowClan is under attack!" Blossompaw called. She hared for the rear entrance to the camp. _If I can get to my dogs…_ but Blossompaw was doubtful. It was nighttime. They would most likely be inside asleep. But she would try anyway.

(DUMB LINE PART 5785)

Blossompaw paused at the entrance to the den. The scents were familiar to her. She called out to the dogs, but there was no response. _Mouse dung! Why are they asleep on this night?_ It had begun to snow lightly, but by now the snow was intense, blocking out almost everything. Blossompaw raised her voice to a low wail, and continued for several moments. Still there was no response.

"Getting those dogs of yours won't help you this time," It was Thornfang. He stood on the fence, lashing his tail.

"Why are you so confident?" Blossompaw was deeply afraid. She was alone. Now she could only hope that Thornfang was too.

"Because I'm stronger than you. It's simple." He leaped down into the yard, his claws flexing. His silver fur was almost white in the pale moonlight.

"What are you going to do to me?" Blossompaw backed up towards the house, her legs beginning to shake.

"Kill you. Naturally." He paused, a glint in his eyes that Blossompaw didn't like. "Slowly." The tom lunged forward, claws extended. Blossompaw let out a cry for help and dodged to the side; but Thornfang still managed to rake his claws down her side.

"Leave her be!" A familiar figure stood perched on the fence. _Birchfang? What is he doing here?_ Birchfang's green eyes glinted in the moonlight like sharp quills.

"Birchfang! Tratior!" Thornfang turned on Birchfang. "I thought you were on our side?"

"Ha!" The medicine cat shook his head. "You fools! I was on the other side the whole time! And I brought backup." More cats came streaming into the yard, and Thornfang was cornered and killed.

Blossompaw leaped onto the fence, her paws shaking. _What is happening?_

"Lucy, I'm so sorry for everything,"Birchfang approced her slowly, his eyes full of regret. "But I had to make it seem real. If anything out there actually came to hurt you, I would be devastated."

"But how do you ex-" Blossompaw started, but was interrupted by Birchfang.

"Let's go back to camp and I'll tell you everything on the way."

The two cats padded side by side, and Blossompaw shook her head. "I don't get it. Why in StarClan's name would you have hurt me like that in the battle?"

"Lucy-"

"It's Blossompaw now."

"Okay, I'm sorry _Blossompaw,_ but it had to be real."

"Explain the time when you hit my face. And then later when you were going to kill me!" Anxiety flung up in Blossompaw's chest, and Birchfang stopped. He laid a soothing paw on her shoulder, claws sheathed.

"Hey….I'm sorry about that. What you didn't see was that I pushed Robinstar off of you when she was mauling you….and that crunch was a stick I had in my mouth. But I'm here now as a true friend. Lionfire is the one you should look out for."

"Why is that?" The two cats continued walking, with Birchfang's tail resting on Blossompaw's shoulder for reassurance.

"He's with Thornfang." The cats continued walking in the heavy snow, and they approched the makeshift ShadowClan camp. "Okay. Do you know what to do Blossompaw?"

She shook her head.

"You fight for ShadowClan. And don't worry. If you need help, I have your back." Birchfang looked honest, but Blossompaw wasn't sure.

"Are you a father?" Blossompaw asked.

"Ew no!" Birchfang clawed the ground angrily. "I only want kits with someone I truly love."

Blossompaw shook her head, and charged into the ShadowClan camp. She spotted Lionfire battling Frostnight. She hurled towards the golden tom, when suddenly a ginger tom plowed into her. She tried to fling him off but he was too heavy. The cat pinned her to the floor.

"I've got you now!" Goldenheart hissed. He grabbed her throat, and began to choke her.

"Birchfang!" She choked out... and she saw the gray tom haring towards them. Black spots began to dance around. She could no longer see anything, or smell anything. All she could hear was Lionfire's cry, and it sounded like he said

"I love you!"

(dumb line again)

 **Epilouge**

Many moons had passed since the Great Battle. Birchfang was an elder now, but remembered the story well. Blossompaw had died. He had been so depressed that he became a loner and nearly died; if it wasn't for Mossflight. ShadowClan became his home; he became their medicine cat and mentored a new one; Goldenflame. As for Lionfire, the tom had been killed, but not in battle. He was killed by ShadowClan cats for being a traitor.

"Feeling okay, Birchfang?" Silverkit asked. The old tom shrugged.

"Just a bit sad." Suddenly, the room was spinning around. Birchfang felt his eyes close, and his senses go numb. Was he dying?

He opened them again, and he was in a starry forest. All around were signs of life. And there, standing not too far away, was Blossompaw. The love of his life.

"Blossompaw!" He yowled. Birchfang was young again; he could run. Which he did...right for Blossompaw.

"You're finally here." She purred, and they brushed against each other.

"I've waited forever…" And they padded off. Completely happy to be with the other.


End file.
